Phoenix Sun, Dragon Moon
by Kitsune of Fate
Summary: Zuko and Katara decide that Aang is not ready. They have a plan to kill Ozai before the comet. But can they stop Ozai before he lets loose his new plan. Zutara. Rated M for gore and intense violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place partly during Sozin's comet part 1. I have made a few changes. First, Zuko tells the Gang about the comet about 10 days before Ozai's plan. Second this is a Zutara Fluff. (Possibly Lemon later). This is me assuming Katara fell in love for Zuko under Ba Sing Se. So enjoy, and don't forget to Read And Review.**

Chapter 1

A dark haired woman steps into a bar in the middle ring of Ba Sing Se. "I'm hear looking for the Boulder, where is he?" she asks the bartender.

"Look in the back room, he has a permanent reservation there." He replies.

She walks towards the back of the bar and finds a door. She steps in and finds a large earth bender drinking at a lone table. "Who the hell are you?" he shouts.

"My name is June, and I was sent to find you."

"By who?"

"A water bender named Katara and her boyfriend."

"What do they want?"

"Wouldn't tell me anything, except that they have a plan to stop this war without the avatar."

He looks at her and smiles. "OK, I'll go. If this war can be stopped before the comet arrives, I want to be part of it."

"Follow me, our transportation is outside."

They walk outside and Boulder sees a large shirshu, and a sky bison with two other passengers. One was an old woman with an insane look in her eyes. The other was the infamous Jong-Jong the Deserter. "Who is the old woman?"

"I am Hama, the last bender of the southern water tribe's old ways, and a master of blood bending." She answers.

"When are we going to meet up with Katara, and her friends? I want to hear this plan." Jong-Jong asks.

"Soon, we have one more person to find." June answers.

"Who?" Boulder asks.

"The Dragon of the West, General Iroh." June says.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Iroh sits down to drink some tea, he hears something large hit the ground. He walks towards the noise and sees a sky bison in the clearing. Next to the bison is a shirshu. June jumps off the bison's back.

"Why, June, what a surprise. Why are you hear?" Iroh asks with a smile.

"Your nephew asked me to find you." She answers.

Iroh frowns. "Is he still in the palace, and why dose he want me?"

"No, him and the water tribe girl need you for a plan to stop the war."

"So he has found his destiny. I will go with you." Iroh says as he lets out a light chuckle.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katara charges Zuko, a stick in each hand, and slashes at his head. He leaps out of the way and smacks her in the back with the flat of his broad sword. "Okay, enough training for today." Katara lets out a sigh, and sits down.

"Do we need to train so hard, we still have ten days till the comet? And when am I going to get a sword, this is kinda unfair?" She complains.

"June should bring you a sword when she gets back, and our plan won't work if you are not ready in three days." Zuko answers. _I am going to loose my mind if I stay with her much longer._

"Was it right to leave and take Appa without telling the others." Katara suddenly asks, breaking his train of thought.

"Toph knows where gone, and Aang and Sokka would have tried to stop us." He replied.

"So when are you going to tell me why I need to know how to use a twin broadsword?"

"It's part of the plan."

"And that would be..."

"You'll find out as soon as the others get hear. So who is this Hama you sent for?" Zuka asks.

"She taught me blood bending." Katara replies looking away.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like to remember her, but she is the most powerful water bender I know. That is why I sent for her." Katara starts to cry. Zuko rushes to her side and puts an arm around her shoulders.

"Katara what's wrong, don't cry." He tries to comfort her.

"I can't stand my power, bending blood is so wrong. I could take full control of your body and you couldn't stop me."

"It's okay, I trust you wouldn't do that to me." He whispers to her.

They sit their for fifteen minuets while she cries. Finally she stops. "Thank you, Zuko. Please don't let me go tonight."

"I won't Katara. Trust me." Zuko says with a smile. About ten minuts later she falls asleep, and Zuko soon falls asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the support. It's great to finally have fans. If anyone has any ideas I would be willing to listen. And dose anyone know Mai's last name, I need it for later in the story.**

Chapter 2

"Zuko, I sense a disaster in the near future. You need to kill Ozai soon." The woman in a dark brown cloak warns Zuko.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"I am your silent guardian, you will know who I am soon." she replies mysteriously.

"Show me your face." he demands.

"You are not ready, but I will see you after the disaster." she says as she disappears.

"Wait, come back." he shouts. Suddenly he feels someone kick him in the side, and he wakes up.

"What a cute couple." June smirks from above him.

"What the hell was that for, June." he says as he shakes Katara awake.

She gets up yawning, and looks around. As June walks up towards her. "Here is the sword you wanted. The swordmaster was more than happy to make it after I told him who it was for. But what was the material he used?"

"It was a meteorite that Sokka used to make his sword." She inspects the sword. It is a dual broadsword, like Zuko uses, exept it was embroidered with bright sapphires, in the shape of the water symbol.

"Why would you want a sword like that?" the bounty hunter asks.

"These swords where designed by the southern water benders. Using them is a lot like bending water."

She sees Iroh and rushes to greet him. "It'd good to finally see you Iroh, and this time no Azula chasing us down."

"Yes, it is a good meeting." Iroh replies with a smile. He looks over at Zuko and smiles.

"So you have seen the light, nephew."

"Yes uncle, I left the fire nation during the Day of Black Sun. I found the avatar and taught him basic fire bending."

"Why not teach him more?" Iroh asks confused.

"He is not ready to fight father. That is why we called you all here. We have a plan to kill father and put someone else on the throne." Zuko replies.

Jong-Jong look at the former prince confused. "Why not put you on the throne."

"I do not want the throne anymore. We need someone else, someone more caring and gentle." Zuko says looking at Katara, who is over grooming Appa.

Iroh nods, also looking at the young water bender girl. "So what is this plan of yours."

"I want you to teach me a forbidden fire attack that only you a Jong-Jong know. I want to know how to shadow bend."

Iroh and Jong-Jong gasp at this. Hama smiles, knowing what it is that he wants to learn. "The fire equivalent to blood bending, why young prince?"

"What is your plan, nephew. You know that is too dangerous." Iroh asks concerned.

"During shadow bending I share life force with my target, right?" Iroh nods. "Then if I die he dies, right?" Jong-Jong nods. "My plan then is to use the attack on Ozai, and have Katara kill me." Everyone gasps at this.

"Zuko, why didn't you tell me this earlier? I refuse to kill you." Katara screams at him.

"Why not? You where ready to kill me when I showed up at the air temple. Katara, this is the only way to defeat Ozai before the comet. Any other attack would end in failure. He always travels with the 501st, the elite fire squad. But with this plan, only I am in danger." Zuko tries to reason with her.

"NO, I WILL NOT KILL YOU!" she shouts, them runs off into the forest.

"Zuko, go talk to her. She needs you right know." Iroh suggests. Zuko nods and runs after her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Father why can't I go with you. I'm not like Zuko, I want to be by you side when we win this war." Azula says, freaking out after Ozai tells her she needs to stay behind.

Ozai slaps her across the face. "Azula, calm yourself. I need you to stay here to run the nation, Fire Lord Azula."

"Fire Lord, but what about you." Azula asks confused.

"As this world will be reborn in flames, so shall I. From know on I will be known as the Phoenix King." He shouts as new banners are placed between the old fire nation flags. "And soon even Agni will fall to his knees and worship me."

"Us, father, Agni will bow down to us." Azula responds with a smile.

"Yes, to us. Azula when I leave I need you to evacuate everyone to below the city. When I attack, I don't want your people to die."

"Yes father, but I thought you where just going to destroy the Earth Kingdom."

"I have had a vision of me destroying everything and rebuilding the world in my image." Ozai says.

"Good, but can I make a request, father."

"What is it?"

"If you can, keep Zuko and the water peasant alive for me, I want to kill them slowly for the trouble they have caused me."

"I will bring them back alive, my beloved daughter. But I can't promise Zuko will be completely untouched."

"As long as he is alive, I will be happy."

Ozai boards the airship, and his fleet takes off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dammit, three days and no sigh of Zuko or Katara." Sokka yells at the others. "We can't even find Appa."

"Calm down Sokka, we will find them." Suki tries to comfort him.

"No we won't, he kidnapped my sister. They are probably at the palace now."

"No, Zuko had no intention of hurting Katara." Toph replies. "I asked them what they where doing when they left, and they gave me this." She hands Sokka a letter.

"Why didn't you give it to me before." he yells at the blind earth bender.

"They told me to wait three days." she replies with a shrug.

Sokka reads the letter and hands it to Aang.

_My friends, I realize you are mad at me, but we did this for a reason. Aang is not ready to kill Ozai. Katara and I have a plan to kill Ozai and put her on the throne. Don't look for us. Signed Zuko._

Aang gasps. "Put Katara on the throne, why not Zuko?" He asks the others who where just as confused as he is. They just shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am a little disappointed in you guys. Almost 200 hits and only 2 reviews. I will update quicker if you review. So please review. **

Chapter 3

"Katara where are you." Zuko yells into the forest. When he doesn't get a reply he stops and listens . He hears a sob com from the left of him and he walks towards the sound. He soon finds Katara crying near a small stream. "What's wrong Katara?" He asks gently as he puts an arm around her.

"Why dose your plan involve me killing you? I can't do it, I won't loose you again." She says while hugging into his chest.

"What do you mean loose me again?" He asks confused.

"Every time I try to get close to you, I loose you. Remember Ba Sing Se. We opened up to each other, I was willing to help you. But when Azula promised your honor back, you betrayed me."

"I betrayed everyone, but you seem to take it harder than anyone else. Why?"

"Because, under Ba Sing Se, I realized I loved you. I wanted to be with you. But you stabbed my back and my heart, that is why I was the slowest to trust you again. That is why I don't want to kill you."

Zuko was speechless, he had always had feelings for her. But he was not sure if she had the same feelings for him. Now she admitted it. He hugged her as close to him as possible and whispers in her ear. "I love you, too. I'm sorry I had ever betrayed you. And I am sorry that I had never admitted this to you before."

They sat in each others arms for the next hour. Katara looks up at Zuko and asks "Why do I have to be the one to kill you?"

"I want you on the fire nations throne, and the only way for that to happen is if you kill me and Ozai in fair combat. Ozai will mysteriously ask me to take the throne and you will fight me in a sword duel. Then I will through the match and you will kill me. When I die, Ozai will die as well."

"What of Azula?"

"June, Hama, Uncle, and Jong-Jong will kidnap her and kill her outside of the city. The war will be over and you will be Fire Lord Katara."

"I don't want to be fire lord, I want to be your fire lady. Please don't make me kill you." She looks at him pleadingly.

"You need to be able to kill me, that is the only way for us to end this war."

"I will kill you, but I will follow you into the abyss as soon as you stop breathing."

"I will never leave you again, I promise. Even in reincarnation we will find each other." Zuko promises.

"Then let me seal the deal." Katara says. Then she hugs him closer to her and kisses him deeply.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"When will we reach the temple of Inga?" Ozai asks the pilot impatiently.

"In about a day, Lord." he replies.

"Good, soon the world will burn."

"When do we activate Agni Kai?"

"When the comet first peaks over the mountains to the north."

"What will happen when you activate the weapon?"

"The sun will be destroyed, and I will turn the comet into the next sun. The Phoenix Sun will rise, and fire will destroy the nations for me to rebuild them in my image." Ozai explains with an evil laugh. "Even the avatar couldn't stop me with that kind of power."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko and Katara return to the camp holding hands. Iroh smiles and June walks over to them. "Been making Iroh a great uncle, have you?"

Katara kicks her in the gut and says "Nope, but we have come to a decision about Zuko's plan. I will kill him, but then I will take my own life."

Hama frowns. "Why, with a powerful blood bender, like you leading the fire nation, their would finally be peace." June stands up groaning and lunges at Katara. Hama holds up her hand and stops June in her tracks.

"Let me go witch!" June shouts at Hama.

Hama puts her hand down and shrugs. "Wasn't me, someone beat me to the punch." Jong-Jong lets out a light chuckle. He unclenched his fist and June falls to the ground.

"Couldn't let you kill the girl." He looks at Hama and says "So who's bending is stronger, water witch."

"Lets find out, deserter." Hama raises her hand, but is to slow. Jong-Jong has complete control of her. Suddenly she can move again and she bends his blood and traps him. This fight goes back and forth for the next few minuets until Zuko steps in.

"So, are you going to teach me, or are you going to flirt some more." Hama blushes and Jong-Jong looks away.

"Okay, we'll teach you how to shadow bend starting first thing in the morning, until then get some rest." Iroh cuts in.

"Thank you uncle. Come on Katara, lets get the tent set up."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Iroh, you have done well to take care of my son." A women in a brown cloak says.

"Thank you, Ursa, but why are you here. If Zuko sees you we will have a problem."

"I have come to warn you that Ozai is about to make a grave mistake. He is about to use the Agni Kai."

"Damn, what is my brother thinking? Thank you for the warning, we will stop him if possible. Now leave, befor Zuko finds you here."

"Goodbye Iroh, We will meet again."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Zuko, their has been something bothering me since I met you, but I don't know how to ask." Katara whispers to Zuko.

"You want to know about my scar, right." Katara nods. "When I was thirteen, I wanted to join a war meeting. Uncle said it was a bad idea, but I eventually persuaded him to let me in, as long as I stayed quiet. During the meeting a heartless general suggested we send in a platoon of new recruits in front to distract an earth kingdom army, while a platoon of elite solders came in from behind. I hated how he was willing to sacrifice so many people, I spoke out against him. When I did I dishonored the war meeting, and I was sentenced to an Agni Kai."

"What is an Agni Kai?" Katara asks.

"It is a fire duel, in the ancient language it means 'Death of the Sun God', though I don't know why. Back to the story, I went out to the battle field, expecting to fight the general. But when I got their I found my father ready to fight. I pleaded and begged for him to forgive me, but instead he knocked me to the ground and burnt half my face off. After I got out of the infirmary, I found out he banished me. Uncle has stood by my side ever since."

"That is horrible, how could he do that to his own son?"

"I asked myself that for years, and still haven't found the answer." Katara yawns. "It's getting late, we need to get some rest."

"Okay, goodnight, Love."

"Goodnight, 'Tara." she smiles at the new nickname. She falls asleep soon and dreams of being in Zuko's place, during the Agni Kai.

* * *

I am sorry for any confusion. I fixed the conversation, where Iroh agrees to teach Zuko, he was suppose to say "Shadow Bending" not "Blood Bending"


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOT, Chapter 4**.** I am still disappointed in my loyal readers. Only two people have reviewed. Thanks to ****_PoisonAngel_** and _**doctor anthony.**_**If you want to see a new chapter soon, you will review more.**

Chapter 4

"When will reach this temple you are talking about?" Katara asks impatiently. They had been traveling for three days on foot after sending Appa back to Ember Island. June was scouting around on her shirshu. They would walk from dawn to dusk, and train for two to three hours every night. Zuko was mastering shadow bending very quickly, and Katara could use her broadswords better than even Zuko.

"We will be their by midnight if we walk all night tonight." Iroh answers.

"You still haven't told us why we are going to Inga's temple, uncle." Zuko says irritated.

"I guess I should tell you. You know what Agni Kai means right?"

"Yes, it means 'death of the sun god', but what dose that have to do with anything."

"Do you know who Inga is?"

"Yes, he is the brother of Agni, and god of the underworld."

"Correct, in one legend it states that Inga was jealous of his brother, so in his temple he built a weapon to kill Agni. That is Ozai's plan, use the weapon during the comet to destroy the sun, and bath the world in flames."

"Shit, we have to hurry. No one can survive that kind of attack." Katara says freaking out.

"There will be survivors. Under each nation is a chamber built to preserve the nations. The fire nation has it's metal underground chambers, the earth kingdom has the crystal catacombs, and the water tribes have a massive, underwater cavern. The rulers of the nations will know what is going on, and will hide until the fires are gone. But the problem is that when the sun is gone, Ozai will be able to Use the comet as a new sun. He will create the legendary 'Phoenix Sun', then he will be truly unstoppable."

"No, that's not possible." Katara says with a look of horror.

Everyone stops talking, and speeds up. Their thoughts on getting to the temple as fast as possible.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Azula was sitting in another boring war meeting thinking. _Why did my father want me to evacuate the entire fire nation underground? What is he planning?_

"Lady Azula, what are we going to do." the general asks breaking her thoughts.

"About what again?" she asks, getting dirty looks.

"Our food stores, we only have enough to last a month on rations. How long our we going to stay down here."

"We will leave after the comet has left the sky. My father wants us here to be safe."

"What is he planning that requires a complete evacuation?"

"He wouldn't tell me, but I am curious what he is planning. We have four days til the comet, so we use the time to research what his plan is." Azula schemes.

"Do you know what we are looking for, Fire Lord Azula?"

"Anything to do with the Temple of Inga and a Phoenix King. All of you will look in the royal library, and I will look in his study and bed chambers." Azula smiles, finally able to be useful again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey guys, I found a letter on our front door." Suki says steeping into the house.

"What's it say?" Sokka asks.

"It is an evacuation notice, it says to go into the underground safety chambers." Suki reads.

"Why?" Toph asks.

"No idea, anyone know where Aang is?" Suki asks.

"He's out meditating in the garden." Toph replies.

Suddenly Aang bursts into the room. "We need to leave!" he shouts.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asks.

"The spirits are warning me of a major disaster about to happen. Ozai is going to destroy everything." Aang says.

"Maybe we should go to the underground chambers now." Suki says calmly.

"Good idea." Aang says. They walk to the chamber. When they get in they find three bedrooms, and a stable large enough for Appa. Aang goes and gets Appa. When he gets back he sees a bright flash.

Avatar Roku stands before them. "You must stay here until the disaster is over. And Aang, after all this the avatar line will be severed. You will just be a normal air bender, no longer the avatar."

"What, how is that possible?!?" Aang shouts.

"Ozai will destroy the balance, and only a water bender can restore it. In ten days you must find Katara. She is the only one who can oppose the Phoenix Sun. She must become the Dragon Queen, creator of the Dragon Moon."

Everyone stares at Roku, stunned. "But why my sister?" Sokka asks.

"Because, she is a water bender and a descendant of the fire nation. She is of the Gon Lee family."

"Who are the Gon Lee's?" Toph asks.

"Your friend Mai is part of the Gon Lee family, she is you third cousin."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Zuko, when will you save me?" Mai whispers to the air. Ty Lee looks at her friend with pity. After they saved Zuko from Azula and where thrown into this prison, all Mai dose is sit in the corner, waiting for Zuko.

"Mai, we need to escape ourselves. Zuko won't be able to break in again." Ty Lee tries to tell her friend.

"SHUT UP, Zuko will save me. He loves me. He will be here soon." Mai shouts. Ty Lee realizes her friend has lost her mind. She would have to escape on her own.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Attack!" shouts an Agni priest in a red robe, embroidered in silver. Thousands of fire blasts rained down upon the temple of Inga. But the Inga priests were waiting in the trees and suddenly thousands of them were out massacring the Agni monks. Agni's high priest, Doma, was killing Inga monks left and right. As he is fighting he hears a voice from behind him.

"So, old friend, how are you doing?" A priest in a black robe, embroidered in gold steps out.

"What are you doing Aroch?" Doma asks the Inga High Priest.

"I'm about to do what Inga has wanted for years. I am going to help the Phoenix King destroy the sun, and rebuild this world." As he finishes talking, he pulls out a six foot tall claymore. He swings it at Doma's head, but Doma dodges to the side and pulls out a short sword. Doma slashes at Aroch's feet, but Aroch jumps out of the way and brings the claymore down on Doma's right shoulder. Doma screams as blood pours out of his arm. Aroch laughs as he sees the man bleed to death. He rushes off to finish the rest of the Agni monks, but unknown to him a pair of light brown eyes were watching him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I watched the massacre, all I could think of was revenge. That man destroyed my only family. I walked off into the forest, waiting for the woman on a shirshu that the spirits showed me. I sat down and meditated.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mai, come to me, my child." the multi-legged, centipede creature tells Mai.

"Who are you?" she asks it.

"I am the only person you can trust." It slithers around her, and looks at her with it's odd baboon face. "I am your guardian."

"No you are not. Zuko is." she replies coldly.

"You can not trust him. He has left you for the water peasant. He dose not love you anymore."

"NO, that is a lie!" she screams. She fells someone shaking her and wakes up.

"Mai, why are you screaming." Ty Lee asks.

"Nothing, just a nightmare."

"What where you dreaming about. You kept on screaming Zuko's name."

"It was nothing Ty Lee, just leave me alone."

Ty Lee shakes her head. "Mai, we need a plan to escape."

"No, I will not help you escape. It would be a fools errand. We just need to wait for Zuko to rescue us."

"He is not going to come. If we don't escape now, we may never get out." Ty Lee tries to talk sense into her best friend.

"No, Zuko will come." Mai chants to herself over and over again, until she falls asleep.

"What has happend to you, my friend?" Ty Lee asks the sleeping girl.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Koe, when do we break free of this accursed realm." Zhao asks the centipede spirit.

"As soon as the girl bends to my will. Once I take her body, both of us shall be freed."

"Why not just steal her face like all the others?" Zhao asks annoyed at the spirit.

"Because, if I steal her face, she will die like all the rest. I need her alive."

"Why her anyway? She won't help us kill Zuko."

"She will after I'm done with her." The spirit replies smiling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yue, how do you plan on helping Katara? We are kinda stuck in the spirit realm." an annoyed Jet asks the moon spirit.

"I can take you to Katara on the full moon, one day before the comet."The moon answers.

"And I don't have to return, right?"

"Right, you will leave the spirit realm and give her my message. But be warned, she is in love with Zuko. Don't try to break them up, or I will take my protection back."

"Don't worry. I understand now. And I only want her to be happy." The young brown eyed boy replies smiling, thinking of his first love.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe we are related to the fire nation." Sokka says dumbfounded.

"You are not just related to the fire nation. You are the decedents of the first avatar, Zuko the Dragon King." Roku replies.

Aang looks at the ground and sighs. "What is the matter Aang?" Roku asks him.

"I finally accepted I'm the avatar, and now I will loose all of my power. I will just be a useless air bender now. I don't even know if their will be anymore air benders left after all of this. If I don't survive, my race will be forever lost." Aang breaks down crying. Toph rushes to his side and tries to comfort him.

"So Roku, what will happen without an avatar? Wouldn't that through the world out of balance?" Suki asks.

"Yes, but Katara will fix the balance. After the Phoenix Sun is formed, take Katara to the swamp. There you need to look for the spirit of the tree. He will show you to the underground moon temple. Their you will learn all you need to know." Roku advises them.

"But wont the disaster destroy the swamp?" Suki asks curiously.

"No, the spirits of the swamp will protect it." Roku says before vanishing.

"The Pheonix Sun will never rise, I know Zuko and Katara can stop Ozai before any of this happens." Toph says hopefully.

"Lets prey you are right." Sokka whispers as he hugs Suki close to him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We will land in about two minuets." the pilot tells Ozai.

"Good, after my men get off, you need to take the airship back to the fire nation. You will have three days before the attack commences." he warns the pilot.

The pilot looks ahead of them at the temple. It is a large structure. In front of it are two, hundred foot statues of Inga, the winged snake. The temple resembles the fire place, but instead of red, it is black. "Beautiful..." is all he could say about it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The group reaches the temple about midnight. Katara stares at the massive black structure before them. "We need to move quickly and silently." Iroh says in a whisper. "June, you and Boulder will wait out here. Zuko, Katara, and I will go in the front. Jong-Jong, you and Hama need to go in the back entrance. Ozai is here, I saw his airship leave about an hour ago." Everyone nods and splits up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Damn, I can't find anything!" Azula screams into the empty room. "What are you planning, father?"

Suddenly a general bursts into the room "We found something, but you are not going to like it."

"What have you found."

"Ozai is going to destroy the sun, and burn the world to the ground." Azula stares in shock.

"Why, father, why?" She asks as she falls to her knees. _Is my father that desperate? Is he truly this evil? Did I make a mistake following him blindly? Is that what I am to become? A Fire Lord willing to destroy everything to reach one goal. It's too late to stop him, but I can make amends to my friends._ "I need an airship to the Boiling Rock."

"Why, Fire Lord Azula."

"I need to free my friends. I need someone to help me be a better person than my father." Azula says with a look of determination on her face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hama, why do you avoid me so much?" Jong-Jong asks the annoyed looking water bender.

"Because, I don't trust the fire nation, and yet I find myself falling for you."

"Not all of the fire nation is evil. Some of us want the war to end with peace, instead of blood shed. That is why I left the fire nation and joined a rebel group." he says as he tries to get close to her.

She pushes him away. "But you are still of the fire nation. Now shut up, we have to find this weapon and crush it." Hama takes another step and is knocked out by a large fireball. Jong-Jong turns to attack the person , but is also knocked unconscious.

"We have the sacrifice." he hears a voice say before he goes under.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The alarms sound and Zuko grabs Katara's arm and rushes her out of the temple, Iroh following closely. "Damn, they got captured." Zuko curses under his breath.

"What now, they know we are here?" Katara asks.

"We pray we are not to late." Iroh says as he sees a fleet of airships flying towards the temple.

* * *

**Thank you for the support. And if the story feels a little rushed, it is because I have been trying to get to capters 6 and 7. And if you are wondering about Azula, I can't stand her being evil. She might be a little OC for a few chapters, but she will go back to being insane, just for the side of good. instead of evil ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I watched their feeble attempts at attacking the temple for two days. They where severely out numbered, and out powered. The old man now has a broken arm, the young man has large, jagged scar down his side, the girl has a scar similar to the boys, but on the right side of her face, and the large earth bender was killed. The only one not injured was the black haired bounty hunter, but her shirshu had died this morning. She is taking it hard, and refuses to be part of this fight any more. The water bender says that she will attack tonight, when the full moon is high in the sky. I hope it goes as they planned. I turn around when I hear a foot step behind me. "Who are you?" the dark haired woman asks me.

"I am a ghost that has been watching over your group."

"Why?"

"Because it is my destiny."

"You sound familiar. Who are you?"

I turn around and look at her and she gasps. "I am a ghost from your past, and I will haunt you until you die." I walk off into the forest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mai, he dose not love you anymore. See how he is all over the water bender. He has left you for a water tribe peasant." the spirit says as he shows her Katara and Zuko, together.

She stares at the image in front of her with fury in her eyes. "What do I need to do, spirit?" she asks enraged.

"Call me Koe, and all you need to do is lend me your body. After the comet, we will rise and hunt him down."

"Why after the comet?" she asks Koe impatiently.

"Because, we are safe here. The comet will bring about the end of the world, but you are far enough underground to be safe."

"From what?"

"You will find out as soon as we leave."

"I am yours, Koe."

He passes into her body and she feels the power coursing through her. "I will not take over your body, I will simply lend you my strength. And you will have a bodyguard."

"Who?"

"Admiral Zhao, the moon slayer." Mai smiles, knowing how much Zhao hates Zuko.

She feels someone shaking her awake. "Mai, wake up. We have a visitor." Ty Lee says.

"Who would visit us?" Mai asks her friend tiredly.

"Me." she hears the familiar, cold voice above her.

"What do you want, Azula." Mai asks coldly.

"I want my friends back. Ozai is insane, and I need someone to help stop him."

"No, I will not help you anymore. Your entire family only causes pain. And soon I will kill all of you." Mai refuses angrily. As if to make a point, her hands burst into a bright white flame. Azula and Ty Lee back off as Mai lets out a demonic laugh. "You are nothing but worms to me now."

"Mai, calm down. I'm mad at her too, but she wants to become a better person. We are her only friends, and we need to help her." Ty Lee says trying to calm Mai and protect Azula.

"If you side with her, then I will kill you too. But for now you can leave. I need no one to help me escape. But, after the comet, you had better watch you backs." She surrounds herself in a cocoon of white fire.

"Ty Lee, thank you for helping me." Azula says shaken up by Mai's sudden outburst.

"I would do anything for a friend." Ty Lee replies smiling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katara prepares for the final attack on the temple. The moon is bright, and full tonight, and not a cloud in the sky. She is wearing tight black pants and a tight black tank top. Around her waist is ten empty water skins. On her back is a large water skin filled, and her broad swords. "Are you sure of this 'Tara, you don't have to go?" Zuko asks her.

"But I do need to do this. If we don't win tonight, the world is doomed. We have already been beaten badly. Iroh can't fight any more, and that scar on your side will hinder most of your movements. Not to mention we don't even know if Hama or Jong-Jong are still alive. I am capable of fighting to my fullest potential tonight. All I have to do is sneak in, kill Ozai, and escape before the guards realize what happened. I have been trained by Suki in the art of stealth, and I know how to blood bend. I can do this." Her voice is confident, but he can hear a hint of fear, too.

"Please don't get killed in their. I couldn't live without you." Zuko says before kissing her.

She breaks off the kiss and looks at him. "I won't die, I will be victorious. And this war will be over." she says as she leaves.

She walks around to the side of the temple and sees a widow about two stories up. She bends water into icy climbing gear and starts to scale the wall. She reaches the window, looks in, and sees two guards. She bends their blood and watches them slit their own throats. She gathers their blood into one of her canteens. She walks down the hall and finds a room filled with soldiers. She bends the blood of the three closest to her, and makes them start killing the others. She lets them go and watches as the soldiers massacre each other. Soon only a few are left and she walks into the room. They charge at her with drawn swords, but she bends the blood at her feet into large red spears and thrusts them into the soldiers hearts. She fills the rest of her canteens with their blood an walks off. Soon she finds a set of large golden doors. She pushes them open and sees Ozai and a priest talking to each other. "How did you get into this room, little girl. Their where soldiers everywhere." the priest asks.

"You would be surprised with what a little stealth and blood bending can do." Katara replies smiling.

"Another one, Aroch?" Ozai asks the priest next to him, smiling.

"Seems so, but we will deal with her like to other." The priest raises his hand and Katara fells her entire body stiffen.

"Shadow bending!" she gasps.

"Yes, little girl. What are you going to do about it?" Ozai asks.

"She can do nothing, but I can." She hears a familiar voice call. Then she sees a man in black clothes, with a blue demon mask jump into the window.

"The blue spirit, I can finally meet you." Ozai says calmly. He stands and draws a pair of broad swords. The Spirit draws his and charges Ozai. The king dodges to the side and slashes at the Spirit. The Spirit is as fast as the king and is able to block the blow. He then slashes at the kings feet, and the king jumps out of the way. They clash in a flurry of swords, so fast Katara couldn't tell who was winning or loosing. She feels the priest loosen his grip on her and she takes the chance to break his hold. She empties the canteens of blood onto the floor. She then traps the priest's feet and rushes him, swords drawn. She hacks at his legs but is stopped when he mysteriously draws his 6 foot claymore and blocks her blow. She jumps back as he melts the blood at his feet, but finds it harder to move in the sticky mess. Katara takes his moment of hesitation and cuts his right arm off. He screams in pain as the blood starts to flow freely out of the wound. Katara bends the blood and uses it to slowly strangles him. She lets out a demon's laugh as the fire in his eyes slowly dies, suffocating on his own blood. She sees the Spirit loose his balance and the king slashes at the masks bindings. The mask falls away and Ozai is stunned by what he sees. Zuko stands up and smiles.

"Surprise father." he then kicks his father in the chest and rushes to grab Katara. He holds her close to him and they jump out of the nearest window.

When they land, Katara punches Zuko in the gut, making him fall over. "What the fuck where you doing!? We could have killed Ozai." she shouts at him.

"We need you back at the camp." he answers trying to stand up.

"Why?" she asks rushing to his side to help him.

"We are not suppose to kill Ozai. The gods have a greater plan." he answers. "And an old friend of yours is alive."

"Who are you talking about?" she asks confused.

"You will see when we get back." he replies, chuckling at her confusion.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ozai stumbles out of the room, vomiting because of the heavy smell of blood in the room. As he regains his balance, he walks towards the dungeon he is keeping the water bender and the traitor in. He walks in and sees Jong-Jong awake. "What do you want Ozai?" the old man spits out.

"It is time for the final preparations. You are the grand sacrifice for Inga. So rejoice as the fire nation finally finishes the war." Ozai announces.

Jong-Jong spits at his feet. "You may win this fight, but the world will still appose you. You will fail."

Ozai calls for guards, "Strap him to the weapon. We fire at dawn." Jong-Jong is knocked unconscious.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jet, what are you doing here?!" Katara shouts as she rushes to greet her friend. "I thought you where dead."

"Yue resurrected me, and I am here to give you a message. Your fate is about to unfold."

"What are you talking about, Jet? I thought my fate was to help the avatar stop this war."

"No, you have an even greater fate. You must save the world. You are the chosen, and the only female water bending heir to the first avatar's blood line. You are the one destined to fight and kill Ozai."

"Why me? I'm just a simple bender from the south, I'm no savior."

"Yes you are, and I am here to help you find your path."

Iroh walks over to the group. "So she is the heir to the Dragon King. And Zuko is the heir to the Phoenix Queen. What do the spirits have planned?"

"I have no idea, I'm only a messenger and her bodyguard." Jet replies.

Zuko looks at Katara and smiles. "You can do it, love. And I will be by your side as long as I still draw breath"

"Thank you, Zuko. I feel safe with you beside me." She leans over and kisses him.

"So, Uncle, what do you mean we are the heirs of the Phoenix Queen and Dragon King." Zuko asks turning to the old man.

"It is an old legend. The Dragon King was the first avatar, his name was Shiran. He was a fire bender, and very powerful. He became know as the Dragon King when he created the art of the fire breath. He only had one child in his life, a daughter. He had the spirits bless her to be a steam bender, bender of both water and fire. She was powerful and helped her father keep peace. When he was about to die, he asked the spirits to let his daughters power be passed down to any female heir for the rest of time. The spirits granted this request. The southern water tribe and your old friend, Mai's family branched off from his daughter.. About 200 years later the first water tribe avatar, Aiana was born. She was a miracle because she was born a steam bender. Being a water bender she had healing abilities, but found out later she could also use fire to heal even greater wounds. It was rumored that she could even resurrect people with fire, giving her the title, Phoenix Queen. She married a fire nation prince, so her powers where passed down through the fire nation royalty. Your father has awakened the dark side of the powers."

"So we are the decedents of two of the avatars?" Katara asks,

"Yes, and it is destined that you two will be able to save the world."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sokka sits out an the roof, looking up at the full moon, remembering Yue. "Why are you here, Sokka?" He sees Suki walk up to him.

"Just getting my last look at the full moon." He says hoarsely.

She could tell he had been crying. "Why do you get so emotional when you see the full moon."

"I just remember how much I miss her." Suki knew he was talking about Yue, his first love.

"Everything is going to be okay. Tomorrow we will wake up, and the world will still be whole." She hugs him to her.

"I hope so." Suddenly their is a bright flash and he sees Yue standing in front of him. "What is going on?"

"Sokka, I have come to see you for the last time. Tonight will be the last time I will ever rise."

"Why? Are Zuko and Katara okay? What happened to my sister?" Sokka begins to shout.

Yue chuckles at his sudden worry. "They are okay, but Ozai will win this war. And soon Agni and I will fall to his might. But Ozai, the Phoenix King and Katara, the Dragon Queen will become so powerful during their fight, not even the spirits and gods know not who will win."

"Why is Katara so important, I thought Aang was the one who was suppose to save the world?" Sokka asks the moon spirit.

"Because of past mistakes made by Zuko. When he decided to hunt the Avatar, he sealed Katara's fate to save the world. And after he betrayed you under Ba Sing Se, he sealed the worlds fate."

"So Zuko is to blame for everything. Because of him the world will perish."

"Do not distrust Zuko, he did not know what fate he condemned the world to. And in the end, he will decide the world's true fate." Yue says as the sun begins to rise. "I will miss you Sokka." Yue walks forward and kisses Sokka as she disappears. Suki stares as the spirit vanishes. She sees the sunrise and then a large fire shoot off from the distance, engulfing the sun.

"We need to get underground, NOW" she shouts as she drags Sokka to the safety chamber.

* * *

**If Katara seems a little OOC, it was because I figured after getting their butts kicked so much, Katara would become a bad ass heroin. And I also figured Sukki would have trained Katara a little, just in case she was seperated from the group. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

Chapter 7

Part 1

Jong-Jong slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He sees that he is strapped to a large fire cannon. He sees Ozai looking over some scrolls. "What is this monstrosity." he asks.

"This is the 'Agni Kai', the ultimate weapon. It can only be shot during the comet, and has the power to destroy the sun." Ozai gloats. "And now I have a sacrifice to use it."

"Sacrifice?"

"Yes, to fire the weapon, I need to tie a powerful fire bender to the energy chamber. Then I will use a special dagger to cut your wrists." Ozai walks over to Jong-Jong and produces a large black dagger and slits his wrists. "The blood will then pour into the machine and it will activate. Then I will shoot you with a bolt of lightning. The lightning then fires the cannon, and then I will watch as this world burns to the ground." Ozai laughs then hits Jong-Jong with a lightning bolt. The cannon fires and Ozai watches as the Sun is engulfed in fire.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Azula and Ty Lee watch as a great fire erupts from the ground and engulfs the sun, from the entrance to the fire palace safety chamber. "We need to get underground, now!" Azula screams. Ty Lee grabs her hand and they hurry to the underground rooms.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe this is happening. I never dreamed I would live to see this day." Pakku says to Kana.

"The end of the world. But also the dawn of a new one." Hakoda says.

"We need to get to the safety chamber." Kana warns the men.

"Yes we do." Pakku agrees.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Katara, what are we going to do. We have no shelter!" Zuko screams.

Katara feels an unfamiliar power coursing through her blood, and with it she can sense an underground stream below her. She bends the water through the ground, and into a dome around her, Zuko, Iroh, Jet, and Jun. Zuko notices that she is at the extent of her power, and he tries to bends fire on the inside of the dome, but his fire won't ignite. "Why can't I bend?!" he shouts.

"Their is no sun, and you are blocked off from the comet. We are safe in hear. She is using her full power to protect us." Iroh explains.

"Who knew she had this kind of power." Jun says awestruck.

"But can she block out the power of an exploding sun?" Zuko asks worried.

"We will soon find out, nephew." Iroh replies.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We lost. This can't be happening." Aang says dumbfounded by what Sokka and Suki told them.

"It is, and we have to deal with it." Sokka says.

"Aang, I don't want to see this! Please get me off the floor!" Toph shouts crying.

Aang picks her up and hugs her close to him. "Are you okay, Toph?"

"No, I could see all of the damage the fires are causing. Some people didn't go underground. I could feel their pain, and the ground was getting unbearably hot. This is horrible, why would Ozai do something like this?"

"Because he has lost the last bit of humanity he had. He is now a beast worse than even Koe, the face stealing spirit. He is a demon, and now I wish I had decided to kill him when I had the chance. I screwed up, didn't I?" Aang asks.

"No, you didn't know how corrupt he was. No one is to blame, except for him." Suki says to comfort the young air bender.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hama wakes up and sees Ozai standing in front him. "So the water witch is awake."

"Where am I?" she asks confused.

"In my prison."

"And how long have been asleep?"

"Long enough for me to destroy the sun and kill Jong-Jong." he replies with a smile and leaves.

"You will pay." Hama warns the fire bender.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ozai steps out onto the highest balcany of the temple and sees the comet at the highest point of the sky. "And now, with the sun destroyed, I envoke the power of Inga. Grant me the power to create a new, more powerful sun. Give me the strength of the Pheonix." A great black light surrounds him and he launches a black fireball at the comet. It stops in the sky, and starts glowing a deep red. The comet explodes and in its place is a large black firey sphere. Its glow lights up the sky in a dark purple, and Ozai can feel the imence power flowing off it. "I am now the Pheonix King, crator of the new sun."

* * *

**I am dissapointed in my fans. Over 1000 views and only 13 reviews. If you want me to update again soon, review. I need at least 35 reviews before I update again.**


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

**I am disappointed in my readers. Over 1500 views and only 14 reviews. I can't leave you hanging so I decided to post the next chapter. So here it is.**

Chapter 7

Part 2

Three days after the fall of the Sun.

"Father, how could you?" Azula stares out at the ruins of her once proud kingdom. Now all that is left are ashes and melted steel. She sees the charred bones of someone not lucky enough to get underground. A group of people walk up to her.

"What was your father thinking? Why would he destroy his own kingdom? And what is that monstrosity in the sky?" a woman asks pointing at the black sun.

Azula can feel the extended power of the sun. "I don't know why he did this. But we will kill him for his trespasses against our kingdom. And that new sun is the accursed sun of Inga. It is the Phoenix Sun. And it gives fire benders a power that is almost unstoppable."

"Almost, then what can stop it?" a young man asks.

"Hopefully, the chosen water bender will awaken their power and the Dragon Moon."

"But what about the war? Are we going to continue, or surrender?" a young soldier asks.

"We will call a meeting of the three nations leaders and call a truce. If their are survivors, a war is not what we need. We need to supply each other, and hopefully restore the three nations."

"Why this sudden change in opinions?" the first woman asks.

"I have seen the errors of my father, and now I wish to fix them."

"Then you have seen the truth?" Azula nods. "Then we will support you."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katara lowers the shield and everyone sees the damage. The forest they where in is gone, and a charred wasteland is in its place. They see the temple still standing and notice it is glowing. They then looks up and sees the black sun, an awful contrast to the beautiful, deep, purple of the sky. "We lost." Katara says as she falls to her knees.

Zuko goes to her side and hugs her tightly. "It's okay, we will defeat Ozai, and we will fix the damage he caused."

"How? He destroyed the sun, and replaced it with that black monstrosity. He won, we lost." and she lets out a loud high pitched scream. Then she breaks down crying. "I can't even feel the moon, I am powerless now."

"Then how where you holding up that shield?" Jun asks.

"I don't know. I think that the black sun is giving me strength. But it's not the same power of the moon. The moon gives me a peaceful, calm power. This sun gives me a hateful, destructive power."

"You need to find your friends. Avatar Roku told them what to do." Jet says.

"How do we get to them? They are on Ember Island." Zuko asks.

"I can handle that. I have a hidden boat in a cave close to here." Jun pipes in.

"How do we know it wasn't destroyed?" Iroh asks.

"Because it is about ten feet underground in a cave." Jun replies smiling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mai, wake up." she herd the familiar rough voice beside her.

"What do you want, Zhao?"

"It is time to leave. The time for your revenge has come."

Mai smiles at the thought of killing everyone that hurt her. Azula, Zuko, Ozai, Ty Lee, and that water peasant would all fall to her new power. She looks around and notices that all of the exits are sealed shut. She smiles as she melts the metal with her white flames. She walks through the prison, Zhao following close behind her, and sees the scorched bones of the guards and inmates. She steps out into the open sky and gasps. The sky above her is purple and a black sun high in the center of the sky. The ground around her is completely burnt, and the prison a pile of melted steel. "How do we leave, Zhao?"

The admiral steps forward and bends the water into a large boat. Mai looks at him confused. "I can bend any element, thanks to my master Koe." Mai smiles and gets into the boat. Zhao follows her into the boat. They leave and head towards the fire capitol.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hakoda walks out of the underground chambers and sees that the south took little damage. The huts were gone, but the ground was still frozen solid. "Ha, even at the end of the world, Ozai couldn't destroy the south."

Kana steps out and laughs at her sons enthusiasm. "The world has still fallen, my son. But soon it will be restored. Katara is ready to awaken her power."

"Yes, but she still needs our help." He looks up and sees a messenger hawk flying towards him. It lands on his shoulder and he takes the scroll. "The new fire lord is calling a treaty. She wants us to go to the fire nation and discuss how to stop Ozai and rebuild what he destroyed."

"So they now see the truth? Go to them my son, and you too Pakku. We need a master water bender to represent us."

"We will leave tomorrow. Send the messenger hawk with our agreement. Their is finally peace, even in a world ended." Pakku says looking up at the new sun.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hama can feel the power of the new sun coursing through her blood. _So, the sun even gives a water bender power. This is even greater than a full moon_. A guard walks into the room. "Okay, water witch, you are sentenced to be executed now." he draws a large battle axe. Hama smiles as he suddenly drops the axe grasps at his throat. He tries to scream as the blood is ripped from his body, but all that comes out is a bloody gurgle.. Hama uses the blood to cut the bars of her cell. She walks out and collects the blood of any guard she sees. One of them manged to sound the alarm before he died. Ozai hears the noise, and leaves on an airship. Realizing she lost her prey, Hama goes into a blind rage and creates a large cyclone of blood. She laughs as she hears the screams of all of the people below her. She notices the small fleet of airships flying away and charges them. She cuts the first in half, but is met with resistance from the next two. She dodges most of the fire, and downs three more, before Ozai fires a black fireball right at her head. The cyclon explodes, taking out four more ships.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katara looks back towards the temple to see what they are screaming about and she sees a large, blood red, cyclone, leveling the temple "What the hell is that!?" Zuko screams.

Katara looks up and sees Hama at the heart of the cyclone, chasing down a fleet of air ships. She watchs as they are picked off like flies. The ariship at the front stops and she sees a black fireball come from the ship and hitting Hama. The cyclon explodes and takes out a few more ships, but the ship the wierd fire came off of flies off. "Hama..." Katara bowes her head in respect of her most hated sensei.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ozai looks back and sees his fleet is now only three ships. "Damn water witch, she crushed my fleet. Pilot, change our course, we need to head for Ember Island."

"Why sir?" the pilot asks.

"I have a hidden fleet of ships and crew members under my estate. I don't want to return to my kingdom without a proper fleet." He looks out and sees a messenger hawk flying towards the ship. It lands and he takes the scroll off it's leg. He unrolls it and gasps. The pilot looks over his shoulder and sees it is a wanted poster for Ozai.

"Why are they after you?" he asks confused.

"It says 'For crimes against the fire nation and the destruction of world. Ordered by the great Fire Lord Azula.' Damn that traitorous whore. She is no better than her brother." He burns the scroll and turns to the pilot. "Hurry to the island. We need that fleet soon."

"Will they still be on our side?"

"They are my most prized generals. I told them of my plan first, and they said they would wait and follow me no matter what."

"Good, we need all of the support we can get now."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katara looks ahead and sees Ember Island up ahead. She lands the boat and the group rushes off to the house. Sokka is standing watch in front of the house and he sees Zuko and Katara running up to greet him. Katara nearly knocks him down in a hug. "It's good to see you still alive, Sokka. I thought you wouldn't get to any safety."

"Shh, it's okay, Katara. We are all safe." he says comforting his younger sister. He looks down and notices half of her face is badly scarred, like Zuko, except on the right side. "What happened?" he asks touching her face.

"It was burnt during a fight with a group of fire benders."

Sokka looks over at Zuko. "And it's good to see you are still alive too, Zuko." he says waving at the fire bender.

"Good to see you too, Sokka." Zuko replies walking up and shaking Sokka's hand. "And we brought some others with us." Zuko says pointing at Jun, Iroh and Jet.

Sokka gasps at the sight of the Freedom Fighter's leader. "I thought you where dead."

"I was, until your girlfriend resurrected me." Jet replies, smiling.

"You met Yue!? WHEN, WHERE, HOW?!" Sokka starts asking Jet.

Jet backs off a little and says "In the spirit realm. She asked me to help Katara become the Dragon Queen. So now we need to go to the swamp, their Huu will ask the sacred trees spirit to show you how to get to the moon temple."

"Roku already told us that. So why did Yue resurrect you?" Sokka asks.

"I don't know why she chose me." he replies. "Do you know where Longshot and Smellerbee are?"

"Sorry, we lost track of them after your death." Sokka replies sadly.

"That's because you haven't even tried to find us." He hears a young female voice behind him. Jet looks up and sees his two best friends staring down at him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sokka yells when he sees the two. "How long have you been their?"

"We have been tracking you since the failure on the 'Day of Black Sun.'" Smellerbee replies.

"It wasn't hard." Longshot says smirking.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Azula looks around the room, taking note of the faces around her. On her right was Ty Lee, and on her left was Fire Sage Shyu, recently released from his imprisonment. Next to Ty Lee was King Kuei, then Master Pakku. Next to Shyu was Chief Arnook, Chief Hokada, and King Bumi. "Let this peace meeting begin. My fellow national leaders, I have brought you here to ask for forgiveness for my nations actions against you. My father has recently caused the world to crumble, and so I have decided now is not a time for war, but for peace."

Bumi is the first to reply. "Why have you suddenly decided to bring peace. I have been watching you since I was freed from Omashu, and you have shown no sign of ever trying to help anyone but yourself." The others look at Azula, waiting for a response.

"I will not lie to you, this is partly for my benefit. I want revenge on my father for taking such rash actions to win the war. My nation has suffered as much as the rest of yours. But the other reason I have called you here is because I have seen the faults of my ancestors. Fire is not meant to rule the world. Fire needs to be balanced by water, just as a earth needs to be balanced by air."

"You speak like you have finally learned. Omashu will be happy to start trade routs with the fire nation. But I have one request. Will you give me my city back? And will you please recall all of your troops?"

"Yes, I will recall all of the fire nation army, and release every city that dose not rightfully belong to us." Azula replies.

"Well, you have the support of the southern water tribe." Hokada announces.

"And the northern water tribe." Arnook pipes in.

"Ba Sing Se will also start a trade route with you." Kuei replies.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stood outside the window of the palace, listening to the peace talks. _Pitiful, a little disaster and they are willing to ally themselves with the fire nation, _I thought_. _I hear a noise from me. I look around and see a young black haired woman step out of a boat. Behind her is a thin, older man, with black hair. I follow them into the servant's quarters. A servant asks them who they are, but instead of answering them, the woman burns her to ashes with a strange white fire. The man laughed as he saw this show of power, he then bends water to hide the ashes. _Weird, he looks like a fire bender, not a water bender._ I look on and see two more servants walking up. The man sees the two and bends earth spikes below them. _Impossible, he can bend earth and water. What is he._ I leave before they notice me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mai and Zhao step out of the servant's quarters and into the main hallway of the fire palace. They walk towards the meeting room. At the door is two guards. Zhao walks up to them and laughs at their expressions. "Zhao, you are suppose to be dead. What are you doing here?" one of the exclaims as both guards draw their swords.

"The spirits are on my side. I have been given life and power." Zhao says as he bends the earth below one of the guards into a spike, impaling him. He then turns to the other and creates a dagger out of wind that slits the man's throat. Mai walks up and destroys the door.

"I'm back, Azula!" she says with a wicked grin.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katara walks into the underground chambers and finds Toph and Aang sleeping. Aang is holding Toph, and Katara chuckles at the sight. Toph hears Katara and wakes up. "So Sugar Queen, when are we going to kick Ozai's butt for ending the world?"

"As soon as the two of you stop cuddling, and get out of bed." Katara replies. Toph blushes and starts waking up Aang.

"What's wrong, Toph?" the air bender asks tiredly.

"Katara and Zuko are back."

Aang sits up quickly and looks at Katara. He rushes over to hug her. "Katara, I'm so happy to see you."

"It's good to see you, too."

Aang looks up and gasps at the sight of her face. "What happened?"

"A fire bender attacked me, and I couldn't stop it." Katara says then looks away.

Suddenly Aang grabs her head and turns her to face him. He then tries to kiss her. She pushes the air bender away. "Aang, I don't love you like that. I love Zuko."

Aang gasps and rushes out of the room. "I knew you two would hook up." Toph says. Katara starts to run after Aang but Toph stops her. "Let me handle him." Katara nods as Toph rushes after the young boy.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ozai's ship lands on the mountains side of the island. He steps out and walks towards a strange rock formation. He presses a stone in the middle and the rock formation moves, reveling a stairwell. He walks into it and sees an older man, with brown eyes and gray hair, guarding a large metal door. "Yon Rha, I have come to claim my ships, and the loyalty of the raiders."

"You need not claim it, my lord. We have been waiting for your return. We have destroyed every wanted poster for you, and we are prepared to take the throne back." the older man replies.

"Good, and what news of the avatar?"

"He is still on the island, but they are prepared to leave soon. Their group wants too head for the swamp for some unknown reason."

"Then I need you to take a group of fighters to the house, and kill everyone in sight."

"Sir." the old man replies.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katara is sitting outside looking at the ocean. She hears someone coming up behind her and turns to see who it is. Sokka walks up and sits next to her. "So, you and Zuko, huh?"

"Yes, and noting will change that fact." Katara replies sourly.

"Wasn't going to try. Aang is taking it kinda hard, but I think him a Toph are staring to have feelings for each other."

"Good, he needs someone closer to his age. So, how are you and Suki doing?"

"Closer than ever, but I think she has some hard feelings towards Yue. I saw her before the world ended, and she kissed me on last time." he looks up and sighs. "What will we do? The world was burnt to the ground, lots of people died, and Ozai is now a god."

"I think we need to go to the fire nation to talk to Azula, before we head to the swamp."

"Do you think we can trust her?"

"Yes, we can." they hear a voice behind them. Zuko sits next to Katara and grabs her hand. "I can feel Azula's change. She will be able to help us. But I also feel that something bad has happened at the palace. Just prepare for the worst."

"What do you feel?" Katara asks worriedly.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling." They look out when suddenly they hear shouting behind them. They turn around and see a banner with Sea Ravens on it. Katara gasps recognizing the banner.

"What are the Southern Raiders doing here?!" she shouts. She looks down and notices a familiar face leading the group. "Yon Rha, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to destroy your little group." he states, laughing.

"I gave you a chance to live before, but now I will kill you." Katara says with a wicked grin on her face. "My mother will be avenged know."

"What are you talking about, Katara?" Sokka asks confused.

"He was the one who killed mother. I let him live before, because he was too pitiful to kill. But now, his life is mine." Katara rushes towards the grope of raiders, and summons a large amount of water from behind her. The water surrounds the men and she drowns all of them, except for Rha. She then uses blood bending to rip both of his legs apart. He screams as his legs are shredded by the blood surging from his legs. She then takes the blood and uses it to gouge out his eyes, and she laughs at his cries of mercy. She then finishes him off by decapitating him with his own blood.

Zuko and Sokka watch the blood bath, and look at the enraged water bender. Her clothes soaked in blood, and her hair is matted to the back of her neck. She lets out a sadistic laugh, and turns to look at the two boys watching her. "Mother has been avenged, Sokka." She the summons another wave of water and washes the blood off of her.

"'Tara, are you okay?" Zuko asks worried about the young girl.

She notices the scared look in Zuko and Sokka's eyes. "Yes, I am fine. I just couldn't control my anger that time. He was thretining the lives of people I love. I had to kill him." Zuko rushes over to hug her, and she sighs as she feels the anger drain out of her with his touch.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mai, how did you survive? We saw the damage to the prison, no one could have survived." Azula asks, confused at her friend.

"My master, Koe, gave me the power to survive, and a bodyguard." Mai answers as Zhao steps into the room.

"Zhao, you shouldn't be here. La destroyed you after you killed Tui!" Arnook shouts.

"Our master resurrected me. And now I have the powers of the Avatar, and no morals to keep me from using the power." To make his point, he bends the four elements together and launches the attack at Shyu, blowing a hole in gut, killing him instantly.

Arnook and Hokada draw their weapons and stand at the sight of his power. Mai laughs and launches a white fire ball at Hokada. He dodges to the side and the fire rips Kuei in half. Everyone else stands and prepares for a fight. "NO, Azula, take the others and run. Arnook and I will stand and fight." Azula nods at the command and grabs Ty Lee's hand and drags her up onto the dais, Bumi and Pakku following closely. Arnook charges at Zhao, remembering he was the cause of Yue's death. He slashes at the general, who dodges to the side and launches a large rock spike at Arnook's head. Arnook falls to the ground dead, headless.

"You will be the first step in my revenge against the water tribe girl that stole my boyfriend." she says with a purely insane look on her face. She throws a large knife at Hokada's left arm, pinning him to the wall. She throws another at his right and laughs as he struggles to break free She walks up to him pulling out a needle, heating the tip with white fire. "SCREAM HOKADA, SCREAM MY NAME!" Mai shouts as she presses the needle into his left eye.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I knew they would fail. I needed to get rid of a few useless cowards." Ozai replies as he hears about the massacre of the Southern Raiders. "And now we leave for the remains of Boiling Rock."

"Why sir?" the pilot of his ship asks.

"Because, their is where I will start my campaighn aginst the world. The palace and fire nation are now bad territory. The rock is probably in ruins. Their I will create a palace like I was ment to. I will create a palace fitting for the Pheonix King." he shouts to the sky.

* * *

The plot thickens. Please review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"We need to split up the group, Appa can't carry all of us." Aang informs the others.

"OK, how should we split?" Katara asks.

"How about Iroh, Jun, and the freedom fighters stay here?" Sokka suggests.

"No, I need to stay with Katara." Jet replies.

"How about Me, Katara, Aang, Jet, Toph, Suki, and Sokka go. Iroh, June, Smellerbee, and Longshot can stay here." Zuko suggests.

"NO, me and Longshot stay with Jet." Smellerbee states.

"Actually, without Iroh and Jun, we should all be able to go." Aang pipes in.

"I'm not staying alone with that lecherous old man." Jun states coldly.

"Could Appa at least take me as far as the fire capitol. I need to go check up on my niece. I need to make sure the change is real, and not a plot."

"How about I take me, Zuko, Iroh, and Jun on the boat, and Aang takes everyone else on Appa, to the capitol. Then we will leave Iroh and Jun."

"Sounds good to me, as long as I'm not alone with him." Jun agrees. Everyone else nods in agreement to the plan.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We have arrived, sir." a young soldier walks up to Ozai.

"Good, now I will build my kingdom." Ozai walks off the airship and looks at the destroyed prison. He notices a hole melted in the side of the prison. He walks over to examine it and sees that a fire bender had recently made it. "I need a half of you to go in and kill anyone that might be in their. And the other half needs to check the outside of the island. Kill any survivors." The soldiers nod and rush off to explore the island.

About ten minuets later a soldier comes up to Ozai and says "Sir, you need to see this. We might be in trouble." Ozai nods and follows the man. They walk into a room and Ozai sees a message burnt into the wall. _Ozai, be warned. We will come after you and we will kill you. We are the messengers of the spirit, Koe the Face Stealer. We are his avatars and we are granted his strength._ At the bottom of the message he sees two names burnt into the wall. Mai and Zhao.

"Damn, Zhao is suppose to be dead. And why would Koe choose that emotionless aristocrat for his avatar? What dose that spirits have planned?" he asks the empty room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Mai and Zhao wait, hidden on top of the Dias, they hear foot steps. Soon she sees Lo and Li walk into the room. "So sister, why do you think we where called here?" Lo asks.

"Who knows sister. But the letter sounded urgent." Li replies.

"But where is Azula? If she called for us, shouldn't she be here to greet us?" Lo asks.

"No, she won't be here, because she didn't call you, I did." Mai says stepping out from behind a pillar on the dias. "I need your aid in taking the throne."

"And why would we help you, noblewoman?" Li asks.

"Because, I have claimed the throne, gotten rid of Azula, and I am now a fire bender. Law dictates that I qualify for the title." Mai replies, igniting her hand in white fire.

"Very good, and now we will do a simple coronation for you. Do you, Mai Gon Lee, vow to serve the fire nation, and do what is in the best interest for us." Lo asks.

"Yes, I vow my loyalty, my honor, and my life to serve the fire nation." Mai replies confidently.

"Then we, the guardians of the throne, hereby declare you Fire Lord Mai." Li says, pulling a crown out of her rob, and placing it on Mai's head.

"And now we wait. The avatar and his followers will be hers soon."

"And what of the mess, Fire Lord?"

"Leave it, I want them to see what I am capable of doing.." Mai replies as she leaves for her new room. "When they get here and see the damage, show them to my room."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aang looks down at the remains of the fire nation capitol. The sight was horrible. Nothing but melted steel and charred bones as far as his eyes could see. He then noticed a large group of tents. He lands Appa near the tents and sees a small group of warriors come out. "Who goes their?" the one in front asks.

"The avatar and his companions." Aang replies.

"Oh, well then please come in our leaders hut." the man replies, relieved that is was not an enemy..

They follow him into the largest tent. When they get in they see Azul, Bumi, Ty Lee, and Pakku around a small table. "Why are you here, and not in the palace?" Aang asks the new Fire Lord, confused.

"Because, I was overthrown. That bitch, Mai, now has a mysterious power. She also has Zhao guarding her." Azula replies, sourly.

"Please, Azula tell me what happened." Aang says urgently, knowing that he killed Zhao. Azula tells him what happened during the peace meeting, and Aang's eyes widen in shock. "No, not Koe. That basted spirit has finally won."

"What's wrong, Aang, your heart rate has increased drastically. Are you scared?" Toph asks worriedly.

"Beyond belief. Koe is one of the oldest spirit still living on their realm. He has a grudge against the avatars because my last water life tried to kill him. He is usually a spirit that doesn't care about the happenings of the world, but after I angered Wan Shi Tong, the Librarian, he has been more restless. He tried to stop me from coming back after Azula nearly killed me, and take my place to destroy the world. I escaped him before he could do any damage, but I guess when the sun was destroyed he achieved the power to cross over using Mai and Zhao. We need to go stop them before they succeed." Aang explains.

"Damn it, we need to go to the palace right now!" Jet suddenly yells.

"What's wrong Jet?" Smellerbee asks worried.

"Iroh, Jun, Katara, and Zuko are going to the palace right now. They are going to fall into Mai's trap." Jet shouts then rushes off.

"Smellerbee, Longshot, Suki, and Sokka stay here, kill anyone that tries to attack the settlement. You are the best fighter we have. Toph and I will follow Jet and will try to warn Zuko and the others of the trap. Hopefully we won't be to late. Toph you can help us move the fastest on earth so do your stuff." Toph nods and bends the earth below their feet and they rush after Jet. They reach him in a couple of seconds and Toph slows down "Hop on Jet, we can move faster than you can run." Jet nods then jumps onto the earth mound and Toph speeds off towards the palace.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko looks around where they landed and notices it was once the main dock of the palace. "Why did we land here?"

"Because this is the quickest access to the palace." She replies. Iroh and Jun step out of the boat looking around.

"The sun's explosion caused a lot of damage, didn't it?" Jun states.

"Yes, and now we need to hurry to the palace. I want to see if my niece has truly changed." Iroh says. They walk towards the palace in silence. When they step into the city, Katara gasps at the damage. She walks over and sees a pile of blacked bones, obviously from a child.

"This is horrible. Who could someone do this to their own country?" Katara asks.

"My father never cared for the country, people, or the land. He only wanted more power. He was a monster, and now he is a god." They walk to the palace. When they get their Zuko leads everyone to the war room. Zuko opens the door and Katara nearly faints at the sight. Fire Sage Shyu had a large hole in his stomach and his insides where everywhere. The top half of King Kuei was on the table and his legs where in front of the door. Zuko looks around and sees Aang, Toph and Jet standing around a headless body. "Who's body is that?" Zuko asks.

Aang looks up and says "I think it was Chief Arnook of the northern water tribe."

"Did Azula do this?" Iroh asks.

"No, Mai did. Azula says she attacked during a peace meeting. Mai is pissed off and wants revenge aginst Katara and you." Toph replies.

"Why, what did we do to her?"

They suddenly hear coughing from behind them and turn around. They see Hokada sitting on the Dias, half dead. Katara rushes up to her father. "What happened dad?" She asks.

"Mai attacked us, wanting revenge against Fire Lord Azula, Phoenix King Ozai, Zuko, and you. She is mad at you for dating her ex-boyfriend and is using me as part of her revenge. After the attack she was crowned Fire Lord, and is now waiting for you to visit her in her room. Don't go, you must fill your destiny at the swamp." He says.

"Dad, open your eyes and look at me, please." Katara asks noticing he is trying to keep his eyes closed.

"Easier said than done, my beloved daughter." he says as he opens his eyes. She gasps at the sight. His eyes are half burnt out and completely useless.

Suddenly the door behind them opens, and Sokka and Suki rush in. "Guys, we are in more trouble than you know. A fox spirit from the dearest just gave me a message." He looks around and sees Katara crying. He rushes to her side and sees his father, half dead in front of him.

"Sokka, take your sister and run, NOW! Mai will send her servants to come and force you to go to her. You need to leave, and get to the swamp." Hokada urges his son into action.

"Yes father, come on guys we need to leave." Sokka says. Everyone nods and stands, exept Katara.

"I will kill that bitch, NOW!" she screams as she rushes out of the room. Zuko chases her down.

"'Tara, be responsible. Mai is too powerful right now. You need to awaken your power and then we will come back to fight Mai. But please don't try to fight now."

Katara turns around and creates a water whip. "I will not be responsible! I have lost my father to that homicidal bitch! I will kill her and anyone that gets in my way!" Katara launches the whip at Zuko, but he parries it with a whip of fire. Katara gathers the steam and turns it into a wall of ice needles. She fires the needles at Zuko, who in turn creates a shield of fire to block the ice. Katara raises up her hand, and suddenly Zuko fels his entire body stiffen. Katara laughs "Now will you stay out of my way or do I have to make you."

"Katara, stop this right now!" Zuko shouts. "This isn't like you. You are starting to act like Hama." Katara gasps at the comment and tightens her grip. Zuko could feel the blood in him start to freeze. "Please stop, I'm sorry about your father. He was a good man. But he wouldn't want you to get killed trying to avenge him." Katara stares at Zuko and starts to loosen her grip. Zuko could feel his legs and arms, but he notices her grip is still tightly on his heart. "Please let go." She releases her grip on him and he falls to the floor.

"How cute, your first lovers quarrel." Mai walks out of the shadows and glares at Katara. "And it will be your last, too." Mai pulls out a small needle, coated in blood, and heats the tip. Katara stares at the weapon with wide eyes. "Good, the fear in your eyes is glorious. And guess what, this is the needle that removed your fathers eyes." Mai says laughing. Katara stands up and rushes Mai, but is suddenly sucked into the ground up to her neck. She sees Zhao in the corner laughing. Mai crouches down in front of her and caresses her cheek. "Such beautiful eyes. Mabey I will take them out whole. They would make a nice prize. No wonder Zuzu fell in love with you." As Mai said this she walked over to Zuko and started kick him in the stomach. "How dare you betray my love. How dare you date a water peasant whore. And how dare you not rescue me from that god damned prison!" she said as she continued kicking Zuko. When she finished she walked back to Katara and smiles. "So, water witch, what eye should I start with?"

Suddenly they hear a voice from above them. "Mai, quit playing around. Kill them now, before the avatar comes to find them." A huge centipede slithers down from the rafters and looks at Mai.

Mai looks up and glares at the spirit. She then looks down at Katara, "You know what, I don't think I will kill you today." she yawns looking away.

"Why?!" the creature shouts.

"Because you ruined my fun. I'm bored now." she says. "Zhao, release the girl." Zhao nods and releases Katara from the earth. The creature stares at Mai confused and angry.

"You need to kill them now, before the girl awakens her power."

"I don't feel like it, and no you can't kill them either." Mai says as she walks off, Zhao following her. The monster sighs and follows the two benders.

Katara rushes to Zuko's side, and helps him sit up. "Are you hurt?" she asks.

"No not really." he replies but then yelps as her hand brushes his side.

"Take your shirt off, now." Katara says.

"Wow, and we are not even married yet." he says as he lifts his shirt off. She shakes her head at the comment, but then gasps at the sight of his torso. It is covered in bruises and turning a sickeningly yellow color. She bends the rest of her water out of her water skin. It takes about five minutes for the bruises to heal. But she can feel a rib that was broken.

"I am going to need to cut into the skin to heal the bone." Zuko nods as Katara pulls out one of her blades. She cuts a deep hole in his side and he grinds his teeth to keep from screaming. She then bend a tendril of water to the bone an mends it. She heals the cut and helps Zuko stand up. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I shouldn't have used blood bending against you. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, I will never hold anything against you that you did out of anger. Now we need to get to the court yard, Aang has Appa saddled up their." Katara nods and they walk to the court yard. Zuko greets Aang "Yo Aang, have you decided on who will be going and staying."

"Yes, it will be Me, you, Sokka, Suki, Jet, Katara, and Toph. June will stay here with Smellerbee and Longshot." Aang announces.

"What about Iroh? Where will he go?" Zuko asks.

"No idea, he just kinda disappeared." Aang replies. Zuko nods and helps Katara onto the sky bison. Sokka is in the corner being comforted by Suki.

They fly off towards the swamp, mourning the recent losses.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I watched as the group left. _Pitiful, a few losses of worthless figure heads and they get all weepy. The massacre of my family, and no one even notices. I hate them all, but the spirits say I must keep an eye on the young fire bender. He will be the one to shape destiny. Hopefully he has learned from his past._ I thought, sitting in the dark hallway of the palace.

"So, how long are you going to sit there, little girl." I hear an older voice say from behind me.

"Ahh, General Iroh. I wandered how long it would take you to discover me."

"I noticed you when you made yourself known to Jun. So, May, what do the spirits have planned for the only 'Destiny Bender'." Iroh says smiling.

"So you even of my powers. The spirits trusted you with too much information old man. My job is to find Zuko after certain events cause him the most grief, and then he will have the chance to alter his destiny." I replied. I hear a soft footstep behind me. "Ahh, even Lady Ursa has decided to show herself to me."

Ursa steps out from behind a pillar, and rushes to hug Iroh. He kisses her lightly on the cheek. "My love, why are you here." Iroh asks.

"I have come to help my daughter get her throne back. And I have also come to beg her for forgiveness for abandoning her when she was little."

"Let me come with you. I want to meet up with Jun again. I want her to remember me, and know what pain she has caused me and my brother." I said.

"Very well, but please don't cause any trouble." Ursa replies.

"No promices." I reply walking with them.

* * *

Hear is chapter 10. If Mai's reaction to Koe's order sems to OC, I was taking her attitude off the show. She dose stuff alright on her own, but if she is ordered to do anything, she suddenly gets board. Some examples are during the 'Seacret of the Firenation part 2: The Drill' and 'The Crossroads of Destiny.' In both cases, when she is ordered to do anything she simply gets board with it and gives up.

Don't forget to Review.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Damn it, Mai! Why wont you listen to me?!" the spirit shouts at Mai.

"Because, when someone orders me to do something, it becomes boring. I don't listen to anyone except for myself." Mai replies totally emotionless. She realized when she pissed off the spirit, he would try to steal her face. He wanted revenge, and she was starting to get in the way. _I just have to be careful. He will calm down in a few hours, and I will be safe again._ Suddenly Zhao rushes into the room.

"Mai, we need to up the number of guards. An army of spirit creatures have come to attack us."

"Why? We have done nothing to anger the spirits." Mai replies calmly.

"No, but he has. They are after Koe." Zhao replies pointing at the spirit.

Mai turns to look at Koe and asks "So, what have you been hiding from us, Koe? Why would the spirits send an army after you?"

Koe smiles. "Because I have betrayed the trust of the avatar and the spirits. First, I tried to take the avatar's body when Azula tried to kill him. Second, I gave a mortal my powers, and finally I resurrected a human that killed a spirit. I am an enemy to their kind and now you will help me convert some of the more corrupt spirits."

Mai nods and looks out her window. Below their where thousands of spirit creatures. She recognized a few from her lessons on spirits at the academy, Avatar Roku's dragon, Hei Bai the forest spirit, and the spirit forms of Tui and La. Mai turns to look at Koe and says "So, who can we trust? What spirits will join our side?"

"My followers are mostly the insect spirits. Call for them and mention my name. You will have a cast army."

Mai turns to walk out onto the balcony. When she steppes out their, the spirits start screaming for Koe. "Insect spirits, great and small, your master Koe calls you to his side." she cries out. Suddenly, thousands of spirits leave the army or fly of climb to the side of Koe. The rest of the spirits gasp at the sudden betrayal. Mai laughs at their shock "What, did you expect total loyalty? Koe is one of the oldest spirits to exist. He will naturally have some followers." Hei Bai transforms into his attack form and launches a fireball at Mai. Mai creates a wall of white fire and deflects the attack. She then raises her hands to the sky and creates a cloud of fire, that covers the entire courtyard. The fire then suddenly falls onto the spirits, destroying a majority of them. The spirits that survived flee back to their realm.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aang was looking around, when suddenly he feels a great pain. He collapses, and Toph rushes to his side. "What's wrong Aang?" She asks.

"Spirits, thousands of them, have just been destroyed. I can feel every death. Please make the pain go away." he pleads, looking at the young earth bender. She kneels down to his side and tries to comfort him. After a few minuets Aang falls asleep.

Zuko takes Appa's reigns, and steers the bison.

"Zuko, could you drop me and Sokka off at Kyoshi Island? I want to see if anyone survived." Suki asks the fire bender.

"No problem, and after that you need to take Sokka to the South Pole. He needs to go inform the tribe about Hakoda's death. He is next in line to lead the people." Zuko informs the two.

Sokka looks up and nods. "Gran-Gran is going to be devastated. Maybe we should have brought Pakku with us." Sokka says.

"No, he needs to stay in the fire nation to make sure Azula gets the throne back." Katara says.

Aang slowly wakes up and look at his friends. He looks up and sees Toph holding him, and he sighs."That hurt, a lot." he says trying to break the silence around him. When it doesn't work he looks at Sokka. "Hey, you never read the letter we got form the foxes."

"Oh ya, I forgot about that." Sokka says fishing out the letter. "It says 'Avatar and friends, we need your help in finding and destroying Won Shi Tong. He is trying to find Koe and join his side. He thinks the world needs to be destroyed and he is willing to do anything to achieve his goal. Avatar, you must stop hm as soon as possible. Please come to the desert quickly, their are only a few of us left. He went on a rampage and killed off most of us. Please hurry...' That is the end of the letter, except for a blood stain on the bottom of the letter."

"OK, so where do we go after dropping Sokka and Suki. The desert or the Swamp." Toph asks.

"I need to go to the swamp, so I think we might need to split up." Katara says.

"How about me, Jet, and Katara go to the swamp, and Aang and Toph go to the desert?" Zuko suggests.

"Sounds good to me. But what about Appa?"

"He can go with me, Zuko, and Jet. Tho and Due can watch him." Katara suggests.

"As long as they don't try to eat him again." Aang says sourly. They look out and see the southern end of the earth kingdom. Aang turns Appa and they head to Kyoshi Island.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I watched Iroh and Ursa walk holding hands, and it disgusted me. I hated watching humans get all lovey-dovey with each other. Of course, I hated just everything about the human race. Iroh looks back and notices my disgust. "What is with you, May? You seem so annoyed by us."

"Don't flatter yourself, Iroh. I hate all humans equally. You are a disgusting, blood-thirsty, and stupid race. I wish I was back in the spirit realm."

"Why?" Ursa asks as clueless as ever.

"Because there, everyone was truthful, open, trustworthy, and you couldn't use others for your personal gain. Any spirit that spends any time in this cursed realm, is always corrupted." I explained.

"What spirits are corrupt?" Iroh asks.

"First their are Koe and Wan Shi Tong who are trying to kill everyone, including the other spirits. Then you have Hei Bai, Tui, and La who value human lives too much. It disgusts me. The only human spirits need to have contact with is the avatar. Any other human just corrupts the spirits."

"Maybe you need to stop looking at the negative of our race, but the positive." Iroh tells me.

"Why, the positive is just a cover up for the lies. their are a few good humans in this world, but the only ones I knew are now dead."

"What happened?" Ursa asks.

"My family, the monks of Agni tried to attack Inga's temple to prevent it from being used. They failed, and I was left alone. The spirits gave me a chance to go back to their realm and live happily, but I stayed here so I could fix the world's problems. So now I am stuck here until Zuko is ready."

"How will you know when he is ready?" Iroh asks worried.

"Oh, I will know." I said with an evil grin. Suddenly I feel very cold and my knees give way under me. Iroh runs to my side and tries to help me sit up. Suddenly I see a bright flash.

Iroh rushes to my side. "What happened?"

"My spirit family is dead." my eyes atart to tear up. "That basterd owl killed them!" I creied into the night.

* * *

So here is chapter 11, please Review, I want to know if you love it, hate it, or if you think I need to work on anything.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A lone fox was running down the empty halls of the Spirit Library, trying to escape the crazed owl. She had just witnessed the massacre of her entire race, she was the last of the spirit foxes. Suddenly the bookcase next to her exploded, showering her in books and splinters. She looks up and sees Wan Shi Tong towering above her. "Why, little one, do you run from an old friend?"

_You are no friend of mine demon! You destroyed my entire race, your loyal followers. Why?_

"Because, you have gotten to strong for me to control. Your minds are now too powerful for me to over power, so destruction is my only option. Please forgive me, little one, but you are too loyal to the avatar for me to let you live."

The fox stands up and looks into to crazed spirits eyes. The owl lunges at her and she dodges to the side. His head hits the ground and the fox takes the chance to sink her teeth into his throat. He screams in pain as she takes a chunk of skin out. She then takes her chance and escapes into the darkness of the library. She mentally shouts into the gloom _Please, if any of you are still alive, come to my aid. Please I need help._

_Don't worry, Kyubi, I'm still here._ She hears the voice and nearly leaps for joy.

_Daria, I thought you where one of the first to die. The elders told me you fell protecting our pups. Why didn't you contact me sooner!?_ she shouts at her mate.

_I needed everyone to think I was dead so nobody would look for me. I was able to contact the avatar. He should be here to save us. We Just need to hide out until he gets here._

_Please let him get here quickly._ she prays to the heavens.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the gang reach the edge of the desert, Zuko is keeping watch while the others sleep. He picks up a book he is using to keep track of what has happened since the fall of the sun:

25 days after the end of the world.

We are about to cross into the desert. It has become evident that the world is falling apart quicker than we thought at first. The spirit world has begun to merge with our world, causing major chaos. Entire cities are disappearing into a strange mist, and weird structures replace them. Looking ahead at the desert, it is apparent that it is no longer a sandy wasteland, but a giant glass field. The heat of the sun's explosion must have crystallized the entire region. I'm not sure of what other changes have happened to the world, but I am scared to find out.

Signed Zuko.

He put the book down and began waking the other up. "Katara, Aang, Toph, wake up. Where at the desert, kind of." Zuko says gently shaking the others awake.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" Toph asks.

"You won't like it, Toph. Their is no more sand, only glass." Zuko explains.

"What!? You have got to be kidding!" Aang exclaims as he rushes to Appa's side to look out. He lets out a gasp and shouts, "Katara, look at this. It's beautiful."

Katara nods and looks over the side of Appa and gasps. "Oh my god, what happened?" She says breathlessly.

"I think it was the heat of the explosion." Zuko says.

"How do you know?" Aang asks.

"Back in the fire nation, their is an art style called 'Glass Blowing.' We would take a large amount of sand and heat it up. When it was heated we would then mold it into art. The sand would cool off and turn into a glass sculpture." Zuko explains. "That is also why every house in the fire nation has windows. Glass is common. In the earth kingdom, it was a rare commodity and only high ranking nobles would have any." Aang nods.

"So anyone know where Jet is?" Aang asks.

"He is going walk to the swamp and wait for me and Katara. He wouldn't say why, but he didn't want to enter the desert." Zuko explains.

They fly for a few more minuets, when Katara shouts "I can see the library!"

"Toph, Aang, be careful in their. We don't know what that mist dose to humans. Try to avoid any of it you possibly can."

Aang stands up and prepares his glider. "Got it." He grabs Toph and throws her over his shoulder and glides off.

"Appa, we need to go to the swamp now." Appa groans and turns to the swamp. "Katara, are you ready to awaken your powers?"

"I'm not sure." She says shivering. Zuko cuddles her up to his chest and tries to comfort her. She falls asleep soon, and he rests their, cuddling his girl.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We got to the encampment after sundown. Iroh walked forward and yells. "The Dragon of the West, General Iroh has come with guests to visit Fire Lord Azula." A guard steps out of a tent and nods. He shows us to a large tent and we step in. In the tent I noticed the four people that escaped the massacre. Iroh steps forward and greets Azula. "My niece, it is good to see you again on such good terms." He opens his arms.

Azula rushes forward and hugs her uncle. "It is good to see you too. I am so sorry for my actions in the past, could you ever forgive me?"

Iroh looks down at the young girl and smiles. "How could I not. It is good to see that you have finally seen the fault of our ancestors. Their is also someone else her to see you." Iroh steps to the side and reveals Ursa standing in the entrance to the tent.

"My beloved daughter, I am so happy to see you again." I noticed the anger in Azula's eyes and decided to step out of the way. I was just in time as a lightning bolt was fired at Ursa. Iroh intercepts it just in time and sends it through the roof of the tent.

"You have no right to call me that! You abandoned me when I was little! You only cared about Zuko, never me! I never wanted to see you again, so why are you here?!" the enraged Fire Lord yells at her mother.

"I have come to ask for forgiveness and to aid you in rebuilding your nation." Ursa says. I noticed Azula getting ready to attack again so I decided to leave the tent.

I stepped out of the tent as another lightning bolt is shot through the roof and sigh. _This is going to be fun. In about three hours the entire camp will probably fall to Azula's rage._ I walked around a little when I noticed a couple standing on the wall. The boy was about five foot eight. He had black hair. The girl was about a foot shorter than him, and she had brown hair. I was about to walk away when the boy looked at me. "Jango?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jun is walking towards the commotion and sees Azula attacking a woman that looks a lot like Azula, but with a gentile expression. She dodges all of Azula's attacks effortlessly. Iroh walks up to Jun and waves. "Hey Jun, I need to talk to you."

"What do you want, lecher." She asks coldly.

"I wanted to know about your past relations. I met a young girl that seems very pissed off about you."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please Jun, I need to know why she blames you for her suffering."

"You are talking about May, right?" Iroh nods. "She is my daughter."

* * *

And so, part of May's past is revealed. This is a chapter I have been wamting to write since she appeared in my story. But she just wouldn't let me wright about her past yet. BUt next chapter, May's past is finally revield. Please review.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Iroh looks at her surprised. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes, and a son. They where twins. Their father was an earth kingdom warrior named Lee Fett. But in a raid on the village we lived in, their father was killed and I ran with Nyla. I thought they where dead, but instead I find her, and she blames me for their misery. I don't blame her."

"It wasn't your fault. You need to explain that to her." Iroh says to the bounty hunter. "I am sure she will eventually listen to you."

"You mean like those two over their?" Jun points to Azula and Ursa, still fighting. "No thank you. I think I will just leave. She doesn't need me."

"You are wrong about that. A child needs it's mother no matter what. Azula has hard feelings for her mother because she never came back. You need to talk to your daughter, and let her decide of she needs you." With those words of wisdom, Iroh turns and walks off.

"Stupid lecherous old man with good advice." Jun mumbles walking off to find May.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aang looks around the library and notices the destruction. He walks over to a book case and sees an open book. It's pages were a dark color. He reaches down and touches the book. It felt sticky under his fingers. Realization dawns on him as he backs up. "What's wrong Twinkle Toes, your heart rate just shot through the roof."

Aang looks around and notices most of the book are coated. "The books are covered in blood. Wan Shi Tong has been on a killing spree." Aang looks back and sees Toph stiffen. "What do you see?"

"Two creatures are running at us. They are small, light, and definitely K-9. Behind them is something a lot larger. It is about 20 feet, defiantly avian by the bone structure, but also feels lizard like."

"The foxes are the smaller ones and Wan Shi Tong is the large one. He is normally an owl, but when he gets mad, he turns into a wyvern-like creature."

"Shit, a dragon. You have got to be kidding me."

Aang looks down a hall and sees two sets of fiery eyes looking at him. _Avatar, thank the spirits you have come. Wan Shi Tong is a few feet behind us. Please help us kill Wan Shi Tong. He has gone mad and killed all of the other foxes._

"OK, you two need to leave. I will keep the mad spirit at bay." Aang orders the foxes.

_No, we stand and fight now,_ one of the foxes tells him fiercely. _I want you two to hide. We will weaken him._

"But what about you?" the young boy asks the spirit foxes.

_This is our destiny. He destroyed our entire race and now we will get our revenge._ Aang nods and hides with Toph. Wan Shi Tong bursts into the room and sees the foxes, ready to fight.

"Finally ready to die?" he asks as he lunges at one of the foxes. It was too slow to dodge and he gets it by the neck. The fox dies with a sickening crunch and is thrown to the floor.

_NO, Kybui! _ the other fox shots. Suddenly its entire body glow a bright red and it bursts into flames. It rushes the great owl and lunges at his left wing. The owl lets out a high pierced screech as his wing is ripped off. He raises his left talon, and crushes the fox. Aang watches the fight with great sadness. He steps out, with a look of determination on his face.

"Ha, avatar, you just saved me the trouble of finding you. You will die by my hands and then the world will burn." The owl lunges at Aang, but Aang leaped out of the way and hits the owl in the back of the head with a heavy gust of wind. Toph stands ready to fight when she gets an idea.

She bends the meteor iron Sokka gave off of her wrist, and crafts it into a sword hilt. "Aang, do you remember what you told us about a wind sword?"

"Yes, why?" he replies barely avoiding a strike from the owl.

"I have an idea. I created a hilt out of the meteor iron Sokka gave me. Use it." she tosses the hilt at Aang and he catches it. Aang concentrates wind around the hilt and suddenly a blueish colored blade appears.

"Hey stupid bird, catch me if you can." Aang yells as he creates an air scooter. He races off down the hall, with the owl hot on his heels. He looks behind him and sees the owl is too slow and starts laughing at the owl, when he suddenly hits the wall. The owl lunges at him but Aang dodges to the side, causing the owl to get his beak stuck in the wall. "You have betrayed the spirits, and they now sentence you to death." Aang plunges the sword into the owls heart. The wind dissipates and Aang walks back to Toph. He tossed the meteor back to Toph and she bends it back to her wrist, and they walk out of the library.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stood there, a look of confusion and happiness on my face. He looks at me "May?" he then rushes to me and embraces me.

"Who the hell is that?!" the girl rushes at me blades drawn. She knocks me down and holds two daggers to my throat.

Jango holds an arm out. "She is my twin sister." The girl looks at him and lets me stand.

"Sorry, I thought he was cheating on me." I just glared at her.

"Humans" I spit as I walk off.

I hear soft foot steps behind me. I turn and see Jango running up to my side. "I thought I lost you forever. What happened?"

"After the raid, I watched as mother ran off. I tried to chase after her, but I got captured. The kidnappers held me hostage for days, until we hit the desert. There they where ambushed by foxes. The foxes saw that I was almost dead, but they also saw a power they could use so they took me into the spirit world. There I was trained into what they call a 'destiny bender'. I can help someone reshape their destiny. They told me to find the banished prince Zuko. I agreed and they put me in the care of a group of monks called the 'Priests of Agni'. The priests became my family, until they decided to try and stop Ozai. The fight ended with everyone dying."

"So why are you here, and not with Zuko?" is all he asked.

"Because I wanted to give mother a piece of my mind."

"Is she here?"

"Yes." I hear another set of footsteps behind us. "Did you catch the story, bitch?"

"I'm sorry." she said. "Could you ever forgive me?"

I smiled. "Yes I can."

"Why do you forgive so easily? I would have held a grudge."

"Spend seven years in the spirit world, and you learn how to read peoples hearts, and yours is truly sorry." I turn around and look into my mother eyes for the first time in years. She walks up and hugs me. Suddenly I feel her body lurch and she falls to the ground. I look around and see Azula, fingers smoldering and pointing in our direction. Her eyes are hard, but they soften as she sees what she has done. "You are going to die for that, mother fucker!" I said quietly, walking up to Azula.

* * *

I hated having to kill off Jun, but it was nessisary for the plot to go anywhere. Please review and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Aang and Toph walk through the vast glass wasteland. "Damn, how long will this take? I can't see a thing." Toph complains.

"If you don't mind flying, I could probably get both of us out of here in a few hours." Aang suggests. Toph nods and Aang picks her up and readies his glider. They take off and reach the edge of the desert in a few hours. Aang lands and notices Toph is fast asleep. "You need to wake up, I need you to take us to the swamp." he says gently waking the young girl up.

"OK, I'm up. Do you know which way the swamp is from here?"

"I think it is to the east, but I'm not sure."

"The east? Great Twinkletoes, you got us out on the western boarder, near Omashu."

"Oops, well maybe we can skirt around the edge of the desert."

"Or maybe you could fly us back over the desert. That will take less time, and it's your fault we are on this side of the deasert any ways." Toph replies in a matter-of-fact tone.

"OK, I really wished we had kept Appa."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Damn, why did your destiny have to be in the middle of a swamp?" Zuko complains swatting away another giant mosquito. "Why not a nice little river or the spirit oasis, somewhere these damned bugs don't live. No wonder Jet stayed behind."

Katara laughs at the fire bender. "He stayed behind to wait for Aang and Toph. Why don't you cool off. They are attracted to you body heat."

"And why not you?"

"Because I can keep myself from heating up, unlike you who is always hot." Katara answers.

"You didn't seem to mind last night." Zuko replies.

Katara shakes her head and the two walk off in silence. Suddenly she hears Zuko scream and turns as he gets pulled under the water. She bends the water and sees a massive collection of vines wrapped around his lower body. Suddenly a large creature made out of vines rises out of the water. Zuko tries to burn the vines off, but they would not catch. "Hey Huu, let my boyfriend go." Katara shouts at the creature.

Zuko stares at her dumbfounded and turns to the monster. "Katara, I don't think this monster is going to listen."

"Hey boy, I don't like that kinda talk in my swamp." the creature tells Zuko.

"What the fuck? It just talked." Zuko screams. He looks up and notices the vines moving away and he sees an old fat man in a loin cloth in the heart of the beast.

"Well of course I can talk, I am human after all." the old man states. "Katara, I didn't notice you there. Come give this old man a hug." He jumps out of the creature and it falls apart. Katara walks up and hugs him.

"It's good to see you again. How are Due and Tho?" Katara asks breaking the hug.

"They're OK, but how are you and what are you and angry over their doing here?"

"We came because I needed you to take me to the tree. I was told to come here and awaken my true power."

Huu's face sobers up and he looks at the young girl. "Damn, I never expected you to have to awaken this early. Come with me." He leads the two into the swamp. "So, hot head, what's your name?"

"Zuko" the fire bender replies coldly. "So what's your past with Katara."

"I met her about three month ago. Her, the avatar and her brother crashed here, and I kinda attacked them. Sokka was attacking the swamp and I fought back. She kicked my ass and we finally got to know each other. I taught the avatar a little about the planet and they left."

"That's not all, is it? What are you hiding?" Zuko asks looking at the old man.

"What are you talking about, Zuko. I met him once before."

Huu sighs, "How can you tell?"

"Your heart rate and breathing are slightly increased."

"What the hell are you two talking about. I just met Huu a few months ago."

"Your right about that Katara, but we have a deeper past together than you know. Do you know who your father's father is?"

"I don't know. I think it might have been either Pakku or some man from the southern water tribe."

"Wrong on both accounts. When your grandmother ran from the north, her first thought was to find some place away from the snow. After about three months of searching, she found the swamp. It had plenty of water and a small tribe of benders. That was when I met her. We fell in love and we where together for a few months. Shortly after we met she told me she had to go to the south. I tried to convince her to stay, but she was stubborn. She left and I later learned why. She was pregnant with my child and didn't want it growing up in the swamp. She had your father, Hokada, in the south. Years later I found out our son was married and had a children, and his wife was pregnant again. After your birth I was visted by a swamp spirit that told me one day I would meet you, and you would have a power that even the avatar couldn't beat. When you and your brother showed up in the swamp, I didn't know who you where. But later I found out and was over joyed, that is why I showed you the tree. I wanted to see if your power was awakened yet. So are you ready?" Huu explains. He looks up and sees the tree.

Katara stares at him in shock for a few seconds, before regaining her composure. "As ready as I will ever be."

"Where is the avatar, we need a bender for each element to do this properly."

"He will be here soon. He had some business at the desert." Zuko explains. "And he isn't the avatar anymore."

"Damn, then where will we find an earth bender?" Huu asks worried.

"Don't worry, Aang has an earth bender with him." Zuko replies.

"Good, then we just wait."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walk up to Azula and looked into her eyes. "What do you have to say before you die?"

Azula drops to my feet and bows. "I'm sorry, I did not mean for her to get hurt." Azula looks up with tears in her eyes. I stared at her for a few minuets, then I turned and left. I found Iroh sipping tea on a rock outside of the encampment.

"Is the commotion finally over?" he asks cheerily.

I glared at the old man. "Yes it is." I sit next to him and pick up a cup next to the tea pot and pour myself some. I start to feel the tears form in my eyes and I turn away from the old man's gaze.

"What's wrong, little one?"

"You are lucky I respect you, or your niece would be dead right now." I feel the tears start to fall and I stop trying to hold them back. Iroh rushes to my side and tries to comfort me. "Why do the spirits mess with me so much. Every time I am happy with my family, they are ripped away."

"What happened?" he asks truly worried now.

"I finally met my mother, and I was willing to forgive her for the past. I finally felt her embrace for the first time in years, then she is ripped away from me. Azula miss fired and hit her in the back. Azula killed my mother!" I screamed at the old man. He held me tight. After about thirty minuets I calmed down and look up at the old man. "Thank you, Iroh. You are right, there are still good humans left in this world." I hugged the old man and he held me until I fell into the most peaceful sleep in my life.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mai looked out her window, observing the spirits. They have been slowly turning her new home into a hive. "So what's on your mind, Fire Lord?" she hears Zhao ask.

"Can we trust Koe, or his army?"

"Definitely not. He has a past record of destroying his employees. We need to get rid of him as soon as possible. But we need to be careful."

"Do you have a plan in mind?"

Zhao smiles. "Yes I do. We need to attract Ozai's attention. When he attacks us, we will fake our deaths. Koe will have to come out and try to resurrect us, that is when you will strike him down. Him and the spirits will all die at the same time, then I will burrow us out of the palace. Ozai will then take over and we will send a message to Azula's encampment, informing her of Ozai's victory. She will then lead a march against Ozai and we will watch as both armies destroy each other. I figure Ozai will win in a fight with Azula, but he will be heavily damaged. You will go in and challenge him to an Agni Kai and kill him. I will take care of the others."

"Brilliant, but how will we coax Ozai to attack?"

"Leave that to me." Zhao says, walking out of the room.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"It's been three days, shouldn't Aang and Toph be here by now?" Zuko asks irritated. The past couple of days had been pure hell for the boy. The first day with Huu, Zuko managed to piss off a catgator named Slim, and it chased him down. The second day was not any better. Still mad, Slim decided to wake Zuko up and chase him into a puddle. This puddle had been full of leeches. Katara was laughing the entire time she was removing them. Now it was day three, and Zuko was fed up with the swamp. Things always seemed attracted to him, including the giant mosquitoes.

"Calm down Zuko. I just received a message from Jet, he says Due and Tho are bringing them here." Katara says looking up at her love.

Suddenly they hear shouting. "You will not cook Momo! I don't care how much he might taste like opossum chicken, you will not eat him." Zuko was on the ground laughing at the noise. Suddenly they hear a loud wind and a splash. Momo came flying out of the trees and into Katara's arms.

"Hey, Aang, calm down little buddy. I won't let Due eat the little guy." They hear Tho assure Aang. "Now can you help me get Due back in the boat." A few minutes later they see a small boat with four people in it.

"Hey guys. How was the trip, and where is Jet?" Katara calls out cheerily. The boat pulls up close and the group gets out.

Aang looks up frowning. "Jet said he had business in Ba-Sing-Se. And the trip didn't go very well. We got to the library too late. All but two of the Knowledge Seekers where dead, and they died keeping Wan Shi Tong from attacking me. After they died I finally killed him. I actually killed someone, that goes against my entire teaching." Aang breaks down and Katara hugs him. Toph runs up and helps calm the air bender down.

"Why didn't you tell me this was eating you up?" Toph asks, hurt. "I could have helped you."

Aang feels a tear land on him. "Toph don't cry. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you." Aang notices Katara backing off, when he is suddenly pulled up to his neck in earth.

"Aang, you heartless bastard. Do you think I couldn't feel your worry? I wanted to know what was wrong,but I'm not good at expressing my feelings. You should have told me." Toph runs off and Katara chases after her.

"You made a huge mistake back there, Aang." Zuko states walking up to Aang. "You should always tell her what is on your mind, otherwise she will find out and be hurt because you didn't tell her." Zuko walks off and leaves Aang alone to think.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ozai was sitting in his new throne room when a guard ran in with a messenger hawk. "Sir, we have a message from the newly proclaimed Fire Lady."

"What dose my daughter want?" the Phoenix King asks.

"She has sent an Agni Kai challenge for the fire throne."

Ozai smirks. "Get the fleet ready. We leave at dawn."

"Yes sir."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Azula was sitting in her tent when she heard footsteps behind her. "Who's there."

"Azula, are you okay?" she heard her mother asks.

"No, I feel guilty about what I did to you and May."

"It's okay. I forgave you for attacking me. But I am not sure if May will. Iroh is watching over her, and her brother is building Jun a proper funeral pire. The funeral is at sunset, and I want you to go and apologize to the two for what you did." Azula nods and Ursa smiles. "Then get ready." she turns and leaves.

Azula stands up and walks over to the chest she keeps clothes in. She picks out a simple black dress, with gold trimming. She changes and goes out to find the boy. She walks around for a few minuets and finds him in the middle of the camp, the funeral pire completed. He looks at her. "Can you hand me the fuel next to you?" Azula nods and grabs the jar. She hands it to the boy and notices his hands are blistered. "Thank you."

"I never caught your name, could you tell me?"

He looks at her and smiles. "My name is Jango Fett, but my friends call me Longshot. And I don't blame you for her death."

Azula stared at him dumbstruck. "How did you know I was going to ask that, and why would you forgive me so easily?"

"I am very good at reading faces, and yours is screaming guilt. And I was always the forgiving type. Now Smellerbee on the other hand, you might want to watch out for."

Azula stares at him confused, until she suddenly tasted the ground under her feet. She struggled to get up when she heard a voice. "You will pay for killing Longshot's mom."

"Smellerbee, calm down. I am not holding a grudge, so let her up." Azula felt the weight on top of her vanish and she stood up.

"Azula, there you are. I have been trying to find you since the incident." Azula turns and sees Ty Lee rushing up to hug her. Azula smiles and kisses the excited girl.

"I needed some time to think, and I have finally decided to apologize to anyone I hurt. So I found Jango here and he accepted my apology."

"Good, everyone knows it was an accident. Uncle says you just need to learn to control your anger and learn to forgive people." Azula nods and stares in wonder at the funeral pire.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mai looks out the window and notices Koe and his servants gathered in the courtyard. Mai reads Koe's lips and gasps at what she just learned. She rushes out of her room and finds Zhao talking to Lo and Li. "Zhao, we are in trouble."

"What's wrong?"

"Koe plans on killing us tonight. He wants us out of the picture for his grand plan."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know. He didn't mention it to his spirits."

"This could ruin our plan. Lo what do you suggest we do?" Zhao says turning to LI.

"I'm over here, young one." Zhao sighs and turns to Lo. "I suggest you two get out of here, now. We do not fear death, so we will let the vile spirit kill us. And he will be in control of the castle when Ozai gets here, so you will be rid of one of the two. Stay close to the castle, and see who survives. Kill the survivor and then lay siege to Azula's camp."

Mai looks at the twins and smiles. "You two have been loyal advisers. I wish you could live to help me another day, but since you are ready to die, I will be the one to kill you. Koe gets stronger with every kill, so I will do it." The twins nod at the statement. Mai smiles again as she creates two white fireballs in her hands. The sisters hold each others hands and Mai burns both into ash. "Zhao, burrow us out of here. We will wait underground." Zhao nods and sucks the two under the palace.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Azula watched as four men carried the wooden box Jun rested in and placed it in the middle of the funeral pier. She look out into the crowd and saw Jango standing next to Iroh and Ursa. She sighs, and begins to speak. "In my past I have caused the deaths of many people across the three nations. Because of my wreck less actions and fear of standing against my father, I helped cause the fall of our once beautiful world. And today, I made the biggest mistake of my life. In anger against my mother, Ursa, I struck down an innocent life. And now I stand here, before you all today, to ask her two children forgiveness. I was foolish and rash, and because of that, you have lost someone dear to you. Can you forgive me."

Jango steps forward. "Yes I will forgive you. I can see in your heart you are truly sorry for your actions. But my sister has refused to forgive you. She asked me to give you a message. Please read it later." He hands Azula a note and steps away.

"If anyone has anything to say about Jun Fett, then please step forward," everyone stays where they are. "If no one has anything to say, them I will now light the pire, and release her soul to the next life." Azula steps forward and launches a fireball at the pire and everyone watches Jun's pire burn bright.

Azula walks off as soon as she lights the pire and goes to her tent. She opens the letter and reads. _Lady Azula, you will never have my forgiveness for taking my mother away, but you do have my understanding. I realize it was by accident, but it still happened. I have left the fire nation to help your brother out and you will never see me again. Goodbye, and forgive your mother. If you don't soon, someone might take her away from you._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Koe enters the palace and looked around for Mai. After three hours of searching for her he lets out an angry roar. "Damn it, she must have known about my plan. I need to find her soon, before she strikes me down." He summons a group of large spiders. "I need you to create an unbreakable web in every entrance to the palace. No one must get in." the spiders nod and rush off. "I can't trust anyone. I have gotten too far to be stopped by simple mistakes." Koe wanders off mumbling to himself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I look down upon the funeral I watched as Azula called up my brother. After he left she called up anyone to speak for Jun. As I expected, no one stepped up. _Naturally, she never did much to make friends._ I watched as Azula then set the pire on fire, and I cried. I calmed down after about ten minuets. "Mother, I will help the prince fix his mistakes, like I am suppose to do. Hopefully he will make the right choice and we will meet on better terms in another life."

* * *

Yes, I am a major Star Wars nerd. This is my second referance to one of the greatest movie and videogame series in the world. Nerd points for any one who can tel me what the first referance was.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ozai was sitting on the deck of his flagship, _The Black Phoenix, _and finally sees what his attack did to the fire capitol. He smiles as he sees the ruined city, and the small camp outside of the city limits. _I will have to take care of that little spot soon. But first the palace will fall to me. _As they approach the palace he notices the spirit insects covering the building. "Ready the ships for attack. We will crush them from the sky."

"Sir, yes sir!" the crew shouts. They then send a flare up to signal the others. The fleet soon gets into formation and slowly approach the palace. Ozai stands on the prow of the ship and fires the first shot. Soon the fleet is covering the entire palace in flames and Ozai laughs as he sees the spirits run for cover. Suddenly his ship rocks and he sees great spirit coil around his ship.

"Ozai, why are you attacking my palace?" the spirit asks.

"Your palace? This is my palace now. Send me my daughter, and I might let you live."

The spirit laughs. "So that was Mai's plan. Azula didn't send for you. Mai and Zhao sent for you so we would get rid of each other."

Ozai's eyes widen then he laughs. "Clever little bitch. So I guess this means we have a common itch that needs to be scratched."

"Are you suggesting we work together?"

"Of course I am. We could easily kill each other, but what would that accomplish? Why don't we work together and rule the world together?"

"I am not one to share." Koe replies with a glare.

"But you wouldn't share long. I am a human after all, we die eventually. But for now, you need me as much as I need you."

"Fine, but we need to draw Mai out. She is probably hoping one of us will die. I will fake my death, and she will come out to kill you. Then I strike and together we kill the bitch."

"Good plan. Then you will help me draw out my daughter, and I will destroy her." The pair laugh and Ozai lands the ship. Ozai steps off and Koe crawls up to him and strikes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mai and Zhao watch as the two fight each other. After a long battle, Ozai delivers the finishing blow to Koe's back. Mai nods at the sight. "Zhao, when we get down there, I want you to destroy Koe. I know Ozai didn't kill him, and I don't want anything getting in my way." Zhao nods and the two jump off the palace's roof and walk towards Ozai. "Greetings, O great Phoenix King." she says with a mock bow. "Are you ready to die, or do I need to give you a few more minuets to pray to Inga?" Ozai signals for Koe to attack, but he doesn't show up.

"Koe where the fuck are you?" he shouts. Mai laughs and steps aside. Ozai's eyes widen as he watches Zhao walk up with Koe's head in his hands. "Shit!" Ozai screams as he tries to run. Mai laughs as she ignites his body in white fire.

"Send a message to Azula. Tell her I am victorious." Zhao smiles and runs to the hawkery.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aang manages to dig his way out of the swampy ground and walks around, trying to find Toph. He hears sobbing and runs in the direction. He stumbles out of the swamp and finds Katara holding a crying Toph. Katara looks up and motions for Aang to come sit down. "Why doesn't he ever tell me anything? Why dose he always go to you?"

"Because I was always afraid of you thinking I was too weak." Toph looks up and sees tears in Aang's eyes. "I always felt weak compared to you. You are so strong and I was always so weak."

Toph stands up and hugs Aang. "I am sorry I made you feel that way. I want you to know that you can always tell me how you feel. Don't be afraid." Katara stands up and watches the two, smiling. She walks off and finds Zuko at the edge of the clearing. He smiles at her and walks over to hug her.

"You did a good job back there, 'Tara. How are you feeling."

"I'm worried. Worried about what is about to happen, and about the power I am about to receive. What happens when that power intoxicates me? What will I do?"

"'Tara, don't worry. I know you and I know you wont be blinded by power. You are a good person." Katara looks up at Zuko and smiles. He leans down and kisses her gently.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Damn it, why didn't I leave with Zuko's group when I had the chance. I would already be at the swamp and not in the middle of the fucking ocean_, I thought as I floated through the sea on the tiny boat I stole. I looked out and saw no one on the sea, so I decided to use some of my bending. It took me about two minuets to reach the edge of the swamp. _I love destiny bending_.

I got out of the boat and walked towards the great tree. It only took me about an hour to reach the tree and I noticed it was completely deserted. _Figures, I get here late and no one is here_. I sighed and jumped into the top of the tree. I looked down and waited.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The gang gathers around the tree at midnight. Huu looks around, "So has everyone memorized their lines for this?" The group nods and Huu smiles. "Good then we shall begin. Everyone go to your specified alter. Remember Toph in the north, Aang in the East, Zuko in the south, and Katara in the west."

Everyone goes to an alter set up for them. Each alter has the symbol for the nation it represents. Huu walks over to the outer roots of the tree. "Remember, the chant goes 'We are a circle, within a circle. With no beginning and no ending'." Everyone nods and they start to chant as Huu walks around the base of the tree three times holding a dagger. Huu stops and holds the dagger up and says "The circle is cast, so mote it be."

"So mote it be" everyone says together.

Toph steps up to her alter and grabs a small bowl filled with salt and holds it up. "I call forth to the guardians of the watch towers of the north, spirits of earth, to witness this right and guard this circle." she sets the bowl down and bows.

Aang steps up to her alter and grabs an incense and holds it up. "I call forth to the guardians of the watch towers of the east, spirits of air, to witness this right and guard this circle." he sets the incense down and bows.

Zuko steps up to his alter and grabs a lit red candle and holds it up. "I call forth to the guardians of the watch towers of the south, spirits of fire, to witness this right and guard this circle." he sets the candle down and bows.

Katara steps up to her alter and grabs a small cup filled with clean water and holds it up. "I call forth to the guardians of the watch towers of the west, spirits of water, to witness this right and guard this circle." she sets the cup down and bows.

Huu bows to the tree and holds up the dagger. "Guardian of the earth and stars, life and death, night and day, I ask you to grant these young children the power to restore balance to the world." he stands up and walks towards Katara. He grabs her shoulder and helps her stand up and they walk back to the tree. "Guardians of all, please grant this young descendant of the Dragon King the power to fight the Phoenix King and restore the balance of the Sun and Moon." The ground below Katara starts to glow and an orb of light appears in front of her. Katara grabs the orb and she starts to levitate. She looks up and casts the orb into the sky. It flies out and stops high in the sky and starts to grow. The gang watch the orb grow until it is the size of the old moon. Katara bends a small amount of water and she sends it towards to the orb of light. When the water hits the light, it solidifies and turns a deep blue color. Everyone stares at the new moon and they all gasp. Katara lands on the ground and she walks back towards her alter.

"Guardians of the watch tower of the west, spirits of water, we thank the please depart in peace." Katara says, tiredly.

"Guardians of the watch tower of the south, spirits of fire, we thank the please depart in peace." Zuko says.

"Guardians of the watch tower of the east, spirits of air, we thank the please depart in peace." Aang says.

"Guardians of the watch tower of the north, spirits of earth, we thank the please depart in peace." Toph says.

Huu walks to the edge of the circle and cuts the ground in a V-shape. "May the circle be open, but never broken. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." every one says together.

Zuko rushes to Katara's side and helps her sit down. "Are you OK, 'Tara?"

"Ya, no problem. I just need to sleep." she says drifting off. Zuko smiles and holds her. She falls asleep in his arms and he soon falls asleep too.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Azula looks up and sees the blue moon and smiles. "They did it." She turns and sees Ty Lee admiring the moon. "It's almost as beautiful as you." she says seductively to the acrobat. Ty lee smiles and sits on the bed, motioning for Azula to join her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sokka and Suki sit an top of the ice wall that surrounds the village and look up at the moon. "I guess I have lost another loved one to the moon."

Suki looks at Sokka and smiles. "Yes, but this one is still alive." Sokka turns to Suki and kisses her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I looked up at the moon, I realized that soon everything would crumble. I look over and see the fat man, Huu, walking over to me. "So little one, is it really time?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Recently I realized that humans aren't so bad. Why is it when I love something it is destroyed?"

"Because, you chose to be a destiny bender. When you chose the path, you were warned that this path is filled with sorrow. You know what you were getting into."

"Yes I did. Well, make sure they go to Ba Sing Se. That is where the final showdown will take place." I informed the man before bending myself into the crystal catacombs. I looked at the dome the avatar made, and sat down and waited for the pawns to gather.

* * *

Here is chapter 16. I based this chapter after my religion, Wikka. This is common practice for casting spells. If you have any questios about this chapter, feel free to PM me. Review.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Azula wakes up and looks around her small tent. She feels movement by her side and she smiles down at the acrobat asleep by her side. Azula sighs and lays back down. _I don't deserve this happiness. All I have ever done in the past is make people miserable._

Ty Lee shifts and looks up at Azula. "What's wrong love? Your aura has turned a depressing blue."

"What did I do to deserve this? I am happy and finally loved. I don't deserve that, all I really deserve is to die and rot in the deepest pits of hell."

Ty Lee hugs Azula and look into her eyes. "No you don't. You have repented for your past, and you are a better person now." she leans up and kisses Azula deeply.

Suddenly Longshot bursts into the hut. "My lady, a message from the fire pala..." he blushes and looks away. "I am sorry for disturbing you."

Azula gasps and pulls up the blankets further, realizing her and Ty had no cloths on. "It's okay. What where you saying." Ty Lee was laughing her ass off next to her.

"Right, a message from the fire palace. Mai claims to have destroyed Ozai and is now challenging you to an Agni Kai for the throne of the palace."

"Damn it. If she actually managed to kill Ozai then I have no chance. Jango leave. I need to think." he nods and leaves. Azula stands up and starts to get dressed. "Ty, get dressed. We need to call a meeting." Ty Lee nods and starts to get dressed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katara wakes up and notices an extraordinary amount of power coursing through her. She sits up and reaches for a drop of dew that is on the leaf in front of her. It comes to her and she feels the power inside of the single drop of water. She concentrates on the power when suddenly the drop grows to the size of an apple. _I can create water?! This is amazing. _Katara stands up and builds a dome of water around her. She then feels another power inside of her. She concentrates and suddenly their is a bright silver flame in her hand. _Amazing, this fire is so powerful, and yet it is gentile. It feels like the water of the spirit oasis._ She plays around with her new powers for a few minuets, before she goes out to find her friends. She walks to the upper part of the great tree's roots and finds Zuko and Huu talking. "Hey guys."

"Look who's awake. How are you doing today 'Tara?" Zuko asks cheerily.

"I'm doing great. What are you two talking about?"

"I've been teaching your boyfriend about the swamp. Mostly how to avoid the bugs." Huu replies laughing.

"Where are Aang and Toph?" Katara asks.

"They left about two days ago to get Sokka and Suki. When they get back, we are going to Ba-Sing-Sei." Zuko replied.

"Two days? How long have I been asleep?"

"About a week. You missed a lot of recent happenings." Zuko replies.

"Like what?"

"Well first, Mai has supposedly killed Ozai. After that she challenged Azula to an Agni Kai. Azula's advisers decided that they should leave to Ba-Sing-Sei before Mai got impatient. We will be leaving for Ba-Sing-Sei and meeting up with Azula in the crystal catacombs. There we will create a plan of action to take back the fire nation from Mai." Katara nods.

Huu looks at Katara, "So what did the ritual do to you? Did it truly give you new power."

Katara nods. "Yes, I can now create water, and I can also fire bend."

Zuko stares at Katara. "What?!"

"I can fire bend, but it is an odd color." Katara demonstrates by creating a silve flame in her hand. "I just don't really know how to bend it. Could you teach me Zuko?" Zuko nods and stands up.

"Follow my lead." he orders and the two spend the next few hours fire bending.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aang looks down and sees the familiar sight of the southern water tribe. He lands Appa in the middle of the village and is greeted by a group of children. He sees Sokka and Suki step out of a hut and walks towards the two. "Hey Toph, are you coming?"

"Nope, I can't see in the snow. I will just stay with Appa."

"Suit yourself." Aang calls back. "Hey Sokka, Suki, how are you doing?"

"Not bad. Why are you here, and not with Katara and Zuko?" Sokka yells back. He motions for Aang to join him in the hut. Aang enters the hut and sits down.

"Zuko sent me to get you and Suki. We need you to go to Ba-Sing-Sei with us and help plan an invasion to overthrow Mai."

Sokka frowns and looks outside. "I don't think we should go. Don't get me wrong, I would love to go kill the bitch that killed my father, but my village needs me."

"Sokka, go. Your sister needs you." Sokka turns and sees Kana enter the hut. "I can take care of the village. You need to go and help the fire lord get her throne back."

"Are you sure, Gran-Gran?"

"Yes, you need to go." Sokka rushes over to hug the elderly woman. "And make sure Pakku comes back safely."

"I will. Come on Aang, Suki, we need to go." Aang smiles and the three go out to Appa.

As Appa takes off, Kana starts to cry. "Goodbye, my little one. We will never meet again in this life." Kana walks back to the hut.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zhao looks at the door to Mai's chamber and shudders. She had called him here about ten minuets ago to 'discuss' his failure to draw Azula to the palace for the final fight. Instead the challenge caused her to run to Ba-Sing-Sei. Zhao sighs and knocks on the large double door. "Come in."

Zhao sighs again and opens the door. He steps in and is suddenly blow back out and into the wall by a large white fireball. "What the hell?"

Mai walks out and looks down at Zhao. "You failed, and now you must pay the price." Mai smiles and grabs Zhao by the throut and slowly heats up her hand. "Get this threw that thick skull of yours. You will go to Ba-Sing-Sei and kill everyone exept for Azula. You will bring her to me, and if you harm even one hair on her head, I will toast you on the spot."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Aang was looking off into the sky when he feels someone hug him. "What's wrong Twinkletoes, you seem distracted?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"The lose of my Avatar powers, what if we aren't able to stop Mai? She even managed to kill Ozai, we don't stand a chance, do we?"

"Don't worry Aang. If everything worked out with Sugarqueen, then Mai won't stand a chance."

Aang sighs and kisses Toph. "Your right. Thank you."

Suki watches as the two fall asleep, and looks over at Sokka, sharpening his sword. "Sokka, what's on your mind?"

"I just wonder what my sister is like. Will she be the same sweet girl I grew up with, or will her new power change her?"

"I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Why not?"

"Did learning how to blood bend change her?"

"No, it just made her value human life even more."

"Then this power won't affect her."

Sokka sighs and hugs Suki. He kisses her. Suddenly they here a loud rumble behind them. Sokka looks back and gasps. "Shit, how did they find us?" Sokka rushes to Appa's head and screams "Yip, Yip. Hurry up Appa, we need to get to the swamp, now!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katara sits down, exhausted from the hours of fire bending practice. Zuko sits next to her and smiles. "Tired already?"

"How could I not be? You had me repeating the same move a hundred times before you let me move on. No wonder Aang wanted to get out of training most of the time."

"Well, we have to be strict in our training. If not, you might hurt yourself by messing up a move. Toph is probably just as harsh, earth and fire are dangerous to bend. Fire can burn you if you mess up and earth could easily crush you."

"I understand, but it doesn't mean I will like it." Zuko laughs.

"I know. But your bending is pretty good. It's almost as if you where born a fire bender, the only person I have ever seem master fire like that was Azula."

"Really? Am i that good?"

"Ya, it kinda scares me."

Katara glares at him. "And why is that?"

"If I ever piss you off, then I will be in some deep shit." Zuko laughs. Katara smiles at him and starts laughing. Suddenly they hear something crashing through the tree branches.

Appa lands next to the two and Aang looks over the saddle. "Hurry and get in, we have company!"

Zuko grabs Katara and jumps into Appa's saddle. "What's wrong?"

"We are being chased by an airship. Zhao is the pilot." Sokka replies.

"Large or small." Zuko asks., as he and Katara jump onto Appa.

"Large, and loaded with fire benders." Suki replies as Appa takes off. When they clear the tree they look down and sees the swamp burning under an assault from a lone airship. Suddenly it picks up speed and starts chasing Appa.

"Faster, Yip, Yip." Aang screams and Appa speeds up. But the airship was faster and it soon over takes Appa. Zhao stands on the prow and smiles at everyone. He launches a fireball at Sokka. Suki jumps into the fire's path and is thrown off Appa.

"Suki, NO!" he yells. Sokka turns and glares at Zhao. "Aang, take everyone and run, I will handle this bastard." Sokka jumps off Appa and onto the prow of the airship. Zhao tries to air bend him off but is too late. Sokka's buries his blade deep into Zhao's heart and rips it out. He watches Zhao plummet into the swamp and then rushes into the airship.

Suddenly the airship explodes and crashes to earth. "Sokka, no." Katara cries out. She rushes to the edge of Appa's saddle, but Zuko stops her from jumping. "Why did he do that?"

"He avenged Suki and has joined her in the spirit realm." Zuko says to comfort her. Katara cries into his shoulder for hours as they fly to Ba-Sing-Sei.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dammit, he failed!" Mai screams as she toasts the messenger that brought her the news of Zhao's death. She takes a deep breath and calms herself. "I guess I just need to go to Ba-Sing-Sei and deal with them myself."

"Are you sure you don't want any help?"

Mai screams and turns around to find the source of the voice. She sees Ozai sitting on her bed, smiling. "What the hell are you doing here? I killed you!"

"Dose the name 'Phoenix King' mean anything to you? I will be reborn from the ashes of my fall every time." he laughs at Mai as she launches a fire ball at his head. He absorbs it and smiles. "Why are you attacking me? I could help you."

"How?" Mai spits.

"Because I am the only one that could kill the Dragon Queen. Or do you want to fight a god?"

"Fine, we leave now."

Ozai smiles and follows Mai.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Zuko, Katara wake up, we're here." Aang says shaking the sleeping couple awake.

Katara slowly opens her eyes and looks at Aang. "Why should I wake up? I just watched the last member of my family die." she replies before she starts crying again.

"Katara, it's okay. You still have us. We are also your family." Aang says, trying to calm her down.

Zuko opens his eyes and sees Katara crying. He wraps his arms around her and calms her down. "It's okay 'Tara, we will avenge their deaths."

Katara calms down and looks at Zuko. "I know. But it is still hard to think that everyone is dead. My mother, my father, and now even Sokka. When will all of this death end?"

Zuko looks at the broken city and sighs. "When we kill Mai."

"You regret having to kill her, don't you?"

"Yes, because it is my fault she is like this. I should have went back and broke her out of the Boiling Rock."

"No, don't blame yourself. If you and Sokka went back you would have fallen into Azula's hands. You did what you needed to do." Aang states.

Zuko looks up and smiles. "I guess your right. If only Mai had sees it like that, then maybe she wouldn't have to die soon." The gang jump off of Appa and look around. Ba-Sing-Sei was just as bad off as the fire capitol. The land was coated in ash and bones. "So where do we go now?"

"I can feel vibrations under the city. I think they are coming from the catacombs." Toph replies.

Zuko frowns and looks at Katara. "This is it. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be. Toph, take us under." Toph nods and starts to create a path.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So Bumi, when do you think they will get here?" Azula asks impatiently.

"Soon, young princess." he replies. Suddenly the ceiling starts to crumble. "See, what did I tell you?"

Everyone looks up and watches in anticipation as a hole appears. But instead of the gang, and bright white fire ruptures through the ceiling. "What the fuck?" Azula screams out. Mai and Ozai drop into the room. "You're suppose to be dead."

* * *

Please review. The story is slowly drawing to it's end. I thank all of the people that have reviewed. Exsecually doctor anthony and Zutara99.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Everyone looks up and watches in anticipation as a hole appears. But instead of the gang, and bright white fire ruptures through the ceiling. "What the fuck?" Azula screams out. Mai and Ozai drop into the room. "You're suppose to be dead."

"And yet I'm still here, beloved daughter." Ozai replies smiling. "And we are here to destroy your little group." Ozai charges forward, a ball of black fire in his hand. Azula stands her ground, and counters his attack with a blue fire. Ozai laughs at Azula and charges at her. He ignites his foot and kicks Azula in the chest, launching her into a wall, knocking her out cold. Ozai walks forward to finish her, but Bumi drops a section of the ceiling on Ozai, but Mai destroys the rock and attacks Bumi. She launches a stream of white fire at Bumi. Bumi, unable to block the attack, takes the full flame and burns alive. Mai laughs as he screams.

"One down, four to go." Ozai announces. Iroh throws a fireball at Ozai, turning his attention. "So brother, are you ready to die?"

"No, I am ready to rid my nephew of his greatest demon." Iroh charges at Ozai, a bright orange flame in hand. Ozai laughs and wraps his hand in black fire and charges forward. The two forces clash, and even Mai stood still, enticed by the massive show of power. Iroh coated his entire body in flame and threw himself onto Ozai, but Ozai countered with a massive fireball. Iroh was throw into a pile of crystals. He tried to stand up, but Ozai creates a black fire whip and strike Iroh across the face, burning out the old man's eyes.

"You failed brother." Ozai says with a frown, walking towards Iroh. Ozai surrounds his hand in fire and reaches down, placing his hand over Iroh's heart. "Goodbye, my brother." He thrusts his hand forward, burning a hole through Iroh's chest, and crushes the old man's heart. Ozai turns around and looks at Pakku. "Your next." Pakku enters the octopus stance.

"We have lost." he says quietly. Ozai nods and charges forward, dodging the water. He jumps over the water tendrils and incinerates Pakku.

"Mai, I give you the honor of finishing off my daughter." Mai nods and turns to the unconscious Azula. Mai engulfs her body in flames and walks towards Azula. But suddenly her legs give out.

"What the hell?" she looks around and sees Ty Lee. "Ty, what are you doing?"

"Protecting my love." she says as she rushes to Azula's side. Ty Lee picks Azula up and runs.

"Dammit, I can't let them escape." Ozai growls. He runs forward, using fire to propel himself, and chases the young acrobat. He smiles as he gets within firing range, when suddenly the ceiling opens up, causing rocks to trip him. He curses as he stands up and sees Zuko standing over him.

"So, you are alive. I guess we will have to remedy that." Zuko tells him, coldly. Ozai stands up and looks around. He was surrounded by children. Behind him was a little blind girl, to his left was a bald boy, with an arrow-shaped tattoo, to his right was a water tribe girl, and Zuko was in front of him.

The water girl was the first to speak. "Zuko, take the others and find Mai. It is my destiny to kill the Phoenix King." Ozai turned to the girl, confused.

"OK, Katara. come on Aang, Toph." Zuko replied and the three left.

"So, Ozai, are you ready to die?"

"What makes you think you can kill me, the Phoenix King?"

"Because I am the Dragon Queen, fool. I am the only one that can kill you."

Ozai gasps. "So you are the infamous Dragon Queen?" Katara nods. "Then prove it, fire bend."

Katara laughs and creates a silver flame in her right hand. "Need anymore proof?"

Ozai laughs. "You truly are amazing." he crouches down and prepares to attack. Katara smiles and enters her battle stance. Suddenly both benders are coated in their respective fires and they charge towards each other and clash in a brilliant display of silver and black.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ty Lee looks down at the girl in her arms and starts to cry. "Azula, please wake up. I need you." she pleads. She looks forward and sees daylight. Ty Lee rushes out of the cave and sees Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee waiting for her.

Smellerbee rushes forward and looks at Azula. "What's wrong with her?"

"She suffered a massive blow to the chest." Ty Lee informed her.

Smellerbee puts two fingers across Azula's jugular to check her pulse. "Damn, her pulse is weak. We need to get her to the healers, quick."

"Will she make it?" Ty Lee asks worriedly.

"I don't know. Our healers might be able to save her, but I can't make any promises." Ty Lee nods, tears filling her eyes. She looks around. "So, where are we?"

"Ba-Sing-Sei's outer ring. But our camp is out of the city." Jet informs her.

"How did you set up a camp so quick?"

"I am a Freedom Fighter. We can do anything." he replied smugly. Ty Lee shook her head and the group finally made it to the outer wall. Jet knocked on the wall and it suddenly fell, reveling a large camp. "Welcome to Freedom Fighter HQ."

"Let me take Azula to the healers, you need to go get some rest." Smellerbee tells Ty Lee. Ty Lee nods and hands over Azula. "Longshot, show her to the sleeping quarters." Longshot nods and motions for Ty Lee to follow. Suddenly the ground starts to shake and the camp starts to panic. Ty Lee looks around and notices a large fire in the middle of Ba-Sing-Sei appear. The fire was a strange, but beautiful black and silver mix. Suddenly two figures fly out of the fire and face each other.

"What the hell is that?" Ty Lee shouts. Longshot pulls out a pair of ice binoculars and looks.

He gasps at the sight. "Here, you need to see this." he says handing the binoculars to Ty Lee.

She takes them and looks. "Oh my god!" The two figures where beautiful, but frighting. One was a blue scaled half-dragon, half-woman, surrounded in silver fire. Her brown hair flowed down her back like a waterfall. Her wings where large, leather-like and a beautiful blue color. Her deep blue eyes shone with a wise intensity.

The other was a red feathered half-phoenix, half-man, surrounded by black fire. His long black hair flowed around his head like a raging fire. His wings where feathery, large and a fierce red. His golden eyes. Looking closer, Ty Lee recongnized the two people. "That's Katara and Ozai!"

Suddenly the moon appears near the sun and a strange glow surrounds the two objects. Then a strange light tendril shoots out of the sun and towards the moon, but the moon produces a similar light tendril and the two clash in a power strugle over the sky. Jet watches as the lights fight. "So the final fight has begun."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ozai stared at Katara and smiled. "So this is the power of the Dragon Queen. Do you really think you can win?" Ozai laughed and launches a fireball at Katara. Katara just smiles and repels the fire.

"Yes I do. Water always defeats fire." Katara calls water from all the lakes and rivers around. "And I have an unlimited amount of water to douse you with." Katara freezes the water and creates millions of ice needles. She launches the needles at Ozai who summons a wall of fire and melts the ice. But when all of the water touched his fire, his vision was a clouded by a wall of steam. Suddenly he feels a sharp pain in the back of his neck. He turns around and sees Katara holding a water whip. Ozai growls and creates a fire whip and lashes at Katara. She parries the his whip with her own.

"Foolish girl, you will never win." Ozai flies up and gets behind Katara. He smiles as he creates a large wall of fire that he launches at Katara. Katara wraps herself in water and the wall passes over her. Ozai smiles and points behind Katara. She turns around and sees the fire about to hit a large camp outside of the city.

"Shit!" Katara yells as she summons a large wall of water. She launches the water at Ozai's fire. She puts out the fire and looks down. She sees Jet and his gang trying to evacuate the camp. Katara smiles and looks back up at Ozai. "Leave them out of our fight."

"I don't think I will." Ozai launches a barrage of fireballs at the camp. Katara tried to block the fire, but she was too slow and most of the fire hit the camp. Katara watched horror stuck at the sight of the massacre.

"You bastard!" she shouts turning to Ozai. Suddenly a huge orb of water appears above her and she bends the silver fire into it. Ozai watches in shock as the fire and water merge into a fierce looking sword. Katara raises her right hand and grabs the swords hilt. It was a large, six foot claymore. The hilt was made of ice, with silver fire flowing threw a large vain in the hilt. The blade was pure silver fire. "Now is your end!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jet looked around what once use to be his camp. All of the tents where on fire, and most of the people where saw Longshot holding Smellerbee's dead body. He turned away and started to look for Ty Lee and Azula. He came across the two girls, dead. Their bodies where intertwined in an eternal embrace. "Damn, even they're dead." Jet whispered. He looked up and saw Katara holding a giant blade. She charged at Ozai and swung the blade. Ozai managed to pull a blade out of no where and block Katara. The two entered into a deadly dance for the future of their world. Katara was fierce with her attacks, but Ozai was faster with a smaller blade. Katara's constant attacks left Ozai only enough time to block the attacks. Suddenly a wall of ice appeared behind Ozai, causing him to swings her blade at Ozai's head. He dodges to the side, a second too late. The blade slashes at his right eye, tearing it from the socket. Ozai drops a few feet, clutching his eye. His wings flare out, melting the ice wall.

"You bitch, you will pay for that!" he shouts. Suddenly the ground under Jet starts to heat up.

"Fuck, what's going on?" Jet screams out. Jet then looks up at Katara. "Good luck, Katara. Kill that bastard for all of us." He looks around and notices fire sprouting up everywhere. He smiles and looks back up. The fires soon catch him and Jet falls to Ozai's wrath.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kana looks out and sees the ice melting back at an alarming rate. "So the end has begun." she turns and walks into her hut. "My children, I am sorry it had to end like this." Suddenly the southern wall of her hut falls and she looks out at the now boiling sea. Kana smiles and waits for the water to take her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haru watches as the ocean near his home starts to boil. "What the hell is happening?" he asks looking at his father next to him.

"The world is coming to an end." the old man replies, sadly.

"I thought it ended when Ozai destroyed the sun."

"No, that was just the beginning. The fight between the Dragon Moon and the Phoenix Sun has started. Their clash will burn our world to ash."

"What do we do?"

"We die happy and with our loved ones."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The kyoshi warriors look out and see the sea start to boil. Suddenly they hear a loud noise in the streets of the city and they turn in time to see the cabbage merchant yelling at Foamy. "How could you hurt me precious cabbages!?!"

The warriors walk over to the two and break up the fight. "Guys, now is not the time to fight. If you haven't noticed, the world is ending!" Suddenly Foamy starts to foam all over the cabbages.

"Now what the hell is he doing?"

The warriors sigh. "When he is exited, he foams. That is why we call him Foamy. Now will you two stop fighting, we have some bigger issues."

The cabbage merchant sighs and looks out at the boiling sea. He throws his cabbage cart into the waters and looks at the kyoshi warrior next to him. "Your very beautiful, you know?"

She looks at him and blushes.

"I don't want to die alone, and I think I might be in love."

"You don't mean that, we just met."

"I do mean it. And we met at full moon bay. You helped me get some of my cabbages into the city. Could you tell me your name?"

"Ayana, and what is yours?"

"Haku." the two look into each others eyes and smile. Haku walks towards Ayana and kisses her. The two stay in their embrace until fires start springing up all over the island. Aku breaks the kiss and smiles at Ayana as the fires reach their bodies. They kiss one last time, and they burn in each others embrace.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katara looks around and sees the planet start to burn. "No, what are you doing?"

"I am destroying the planet." Ozai replies with a smile. He takes Katara's moment of hesitation to land a swift punch to her stomach. Katara doubles over in pain, but recovers in time to block Ozai's second punch.

"Why?" she asks as she twists his right arm back, snapping the bone.

"If I go down, then the world will too." Ozai replies. Katara glares at him and charges forward, blade raised high in the air. Ozai tries to block her, but his broken arm won't move. He feels a sharp pain in his left arm, then he feels noting. He looks over and sees his arm slashed off. Katara takes his momentary hesitation and kicks him in the chest, knocking him threw the ground, and into the crystal catacombs. Katara charges forward and the bashes threw the ground after Ozai, causing a great explosion. Katara looks around the room Ozai fell into, but doesn't see him. She flies threw the caves looking for him. She finds him trying to heal his wounds. Katara rushes forward and punches Ozai in the jaw, knocking him into a wall. She then kicks him in the chest again and knocks him threw the wall. Katara rushes after him, ready to finish the fight.

* * *

Please review. I'm not very good at big fight sceans, so please give me an honest review of the fight.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Aang, Toph, and Zuko where running threw the caverns. "Toph, which way is Mai?" Zuko asks.

"Turn left up ahead."

"Got it." Zuko frowns and sees a fork in the cave. The group turns left and Zuko spots Mai. Suddenly a large explosion shakes the cavern. Aang and Toph where able to defend themselves, but Zuko got caught under the falling rocks, and was knocked out.

"Shit, Zuko's down." Toph yells. Aang and Toph run to Zuko's side and Aang checks for a pulse.

"He's still alive, just out cold."

"Too bad, I was hoping to kill him first." Mai replies, coldly. "Oh well, I guess I can handle you two first."

Aang turns to glare at Mai, when he notices three bodies scattered around the room. He gasps as he recognizes them. "Damn it, we're too late."

"What do you mean, Aang?" Toph asks worriedly.

"She has already killed Bumi, Pakku, and Iroh."

Toph's face drops. "Uncle is dead?" She turns to Mai and glares. "You bitch, I will crush you like the bug you are!" Toph screams rushing Mai. Mai laughs and starts to heat up the ground under Toph. Toph falls to the ground, screaming. Mai laughs and walks up to Toph.

"So now that you are truly blind, what will you do?" she asks, leaning over Toph. Toph spits in Mai's face. "You little bitch." Mai slaps Toph and frowns. Mai summons up a small black flame and places it in Toph's mouth.

Aang rushes forward and blasts Mai away from Toph. He looks down and sees Toph crying. "What did you do to her?"

Mai stands up and smiles. "I planted a fire seed in her. It will find it's way into her lungs, and then slowly burn her from the inside out."

Aang stares at the older girl in disbelief. "That is the cruelest thing I have ever herd of."

Mai laughs again and looks at Aang. "I know. It use to be a torture used during Azulon's reign. He could get information out of any body with it, and then the flames would dispose of the body. It was perfect. But it stopped being used when Ozai took the throne. He preferred lightning to torture his victims." Mia shrugged and looked at Aang.

"You will pay for her suffering." Toph puts a hand on Aang's shoulder and tries to smile. She bends the meteor iron into a sword hilt.

"Take it and make her pay." Aang takes the hilt. Suddenly Toph's chest starts to smoke and a black flame burst out. Toph screams out one last time before Death's cold hand releases her soul from the burning. Aang starts to cry.

Zuko wakes up to the sound of Toph screaming and sits up. He looks around and sees Aang crying over Toph's burning body and he looks away, shedding tears at the loss of one of his closest friends.

"Toph, goodbye my dear friend." Aang stands up and air bends a blade out of the meteor hilt. He turns to Mai and wipes his eyes. "Die." He charges forward and attacks Mai. Mai barely dodges out of the way, and pulls out a kuni knife and throws it at Aang. The kuni buries itself into Aang's heart, but Aang still charges at Mai. He slashes one more time and cuts Mai's stomach open. Then he falls to the ground dead.

"Damn, he really did a good job." Mai says coldly, before she cauterizes the wound shut.

"So, you managed to kill a couple of children. Are you truly happy with yourself now?" Zuko asks walking up to Mai.

Mai frowns at the comment. "Yes, I am actually. I managed to kill the last air bender and the most powerful earth bender in the world."

Suddenly they hear a loud scream and they look up in time to see Ozai being thrown threw the wall to their left, followed closely by Katara. Ozai's left arm was missing, his right arm broken, and his right eye cut right out of the socket. Katara launches a silver flame at Ozai and he is engulfed. "No, I can't be killed. I am the Phoenix King." he screams as his body burns.

"Not any more." Katara replies coldly. She spreads her arms out and summons a large fire. She sends the fire threw the celing, turning it to ash, and towards the Phoenix Sun. The silver fires surround the sun and crush it. Ozai screams as his body is burnt by a combination of the silver fires and his own black fire. Zuko watches in amazment as his father is finally killed. Suddenly he notices a blue light out of the corner of his eyes. He turns to see Mai launching a bolt of lightning at Katara. The lightning hits her in the chest. Zuko watches in horror as his love falls to the ground.

* * *

Don't kill me _Ducks under an earth shield. _They had to die. It was what the story wanted. Please review.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"No, Katara!" Zuko screams rushing to her side. The blue scales disappear. Zuko hugs Katara close to his body, and he notices her heartbeat is gone. "No, don't die on me." He looks up and sees the Dragon Moon crumbling in the sky, causing the last light in the sky to disappear. He feels something wet running down his face, and realizes he is crying. Zuko wipes away the tears and stands up, and creates a ring of fire around him and Mai. "Why? Why did you destroy her?"

"Because she stole your love from me. After we left Ba-Sing-Sei, I was finally happy and had you in my arms. Then you betray the fire nation and leave me locked in that Agni forsaken prison. I then find out you and that water tribe whore had hooked up." Mai glares at Zuko. "You took my love for granted and broke my heart. So I decided to shatter yours."

Zuko stares at his old friend in shock. Mai, the girl he grew up with like a second sister. He looked at Katara's body and then at Mai. Suddenly he realizes what his uncle was trying to teach him in order to master lightning. Zuko takes in a deep breath and feels the lightning crackling in his arms. "Uncle, thank you for teaching me all those months ago. I have found true balance.. Hate and love, happiness and sadness, good and evil. Mai, you have killed my love, and now you will pay.". Zuko starts to bend the lightning flowing threw his arms and Mai notices his movement. She mimics him and the two let out the lightning. But instead of blue, Zuko bends a strange, but beautiful, purple lightning. His lightning meets Mai's and the two enter a stand off.

"Die, Zuko, Die!" Mai shouts at him as her lightning slowly starts to eat away at Zuko's. Zuko struggles and starts to loose the power. Suddenly Zuko feels a familiar presence next to him. He look around and sees Iroh standing next to him.

"Zuko, concentrate. You must not let Mai win." Iroh says. He then turns to Mai and touches Zuko's hand. The purple lightning stats to get stronger, but Mia is still stronger.

"Zuko don' fail us." Zuko looks around and sees Sokka and Suki standing nest to him. They both touch his hand and he gets stronger.

"Hey, Sparky, you gonna let Gloomy over their beat you?" he hears Toph say.

"Ya, come on, Sifu Hothead, you can beat her." Zuko sees Aang and Toph put their hands on his.

"Zuko, you can't loose now." Zuko's eyes widen as he sees Katara. "We all believe in you. Take Mai down, for me." Katara wraps her arms around Zuko"s shoulders and kisses his neck. Suddenly he feels the power flowing threw him.

"Mai, you have taken everything from me, and now you will pay!" Zuko shouts as his lightning absorbs Mai's. Mai's eyes widen before the lightning hits her in the chest. She flies into the ring of fire and Zuko watches as she burns. He then turns to Katara's body and the tears start to flow.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I watched as Zuko took down Mai, then rush to Katara's side and hug her close to his chest.. _Are the spirits really against love this much. Do they really love playing with people like they do. Always letting someone find happiness, then ripping it away._ I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "So Zuko, are you ready to reshape your destiny?"

Zuko turns around and stares at me, still crying. "Who are you?"

"I am May, the destiny bender. I am hear to help you alter history."

"How?"

"I can send you into your past as a dream. In that dream, you will need to convince the person you choose not to allow the event to happen, and also guide them to help the Avatar."

"Where will you send me."

"The night before you went into the war meeting."

Zuko gasped at my comment. "I will also go into your past and remake myself to be a mentor for you."

"How?"

"I will alter the past and give you a brother. One who will always be by your side. I will also split into three other beings. One will be a young Kyoshi warrior. One will be an older air bender. And the last will be a northern water tribes man."

"When do we start?"

I raised my hand and placed it on Zuko's head. "Now." Suddenly a bright flash of light filled both of our visions.

* * *

Well, that's the end. I would like to thank all of the people that read and reviewed. Props to

PiosonAngel

doctor anthony

hot18

Maikofan13

FireFlyFlicker

Zutara99

ItaSaku29

N

Kalanyr2

HighTime

Neko4

tfobmv18

kagegahashiru

Amber Pegasus

Chocolate Thunder

I will post the sequel to this story, called 'The Avatar and The Summoner : Book 1' in about a week or two.

But I might decide to post the next story sooner if anyone can tell me what three movie referances I put into this story. Hint: Two are Starwars references.


End file.
